You're So Cruel: Say, I Love You
by halfblood hufflepuff
Summary: 'You're a clone' ... 'Not really, I have my own memories.'... 'It's not possible that you exist here, in your future.' ... 'Is it? You are the same as me' ... Summary continues inside -
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine. Also I don't plan to make a profit from any of the fanfics for the series and/or merchandises. Also note some content may resemble any material outside fanfic, that is in itself coincidental...**

**A.N: Got the whole pairing in my head thanks to a certain someone – you know who you are, don't deny it (stares at for twenty seconds with a smirk).**

**Also this is AU ish and I'll throw in some wizard duels to keep it interesting. AND OOC**

**Any comments, questions, concerns, suggestions should be sent through the review button; I love it when people review and yes I do my best to respond, although I do receive anonymous people and people who disable private messaging - I give you my sincere gratitude and love!**

Summary (In more detail) : 'You're a clone' ... 'Not really, I have my own memories.'... 'It's not possible that you exist here, in your future.' ... 'Is it? You are the same as me' ... Voldemort has fallen and few students who missed seventh year are back at Hogwarts to go on with their lives! There's a new transfer students, and people who know his face are scared... Harry, the portraits, and the teachers are at a loss. What will Hermione do when Tom Riddle takes an interest in her? Mysteries will be revealed, how can someone dead and from the past be present and very much alive!

Warning, will contain offensive language, some violence, and minor smut...

xxx

Chapter One

War has the power to change people.

Hermione is no exception. For instance, instead of asking for answers to determine why people have strange behaviours, she resorts to observing and analyzing based on what she knows so far.

It's the first day at Hogwarts, and Hermione is eagerly awaiting for the Great Hall opening speech to start.

Those who have missed Hogwarts the previous year are asked to start the year they missed. Includes all the muggleborns who went into hiding, and the others who missed Hogwarts due to personal reasons.

Although she is anticipating for Headmistress McGonagall to start her opening lines, Hermione is acutely aware of her surroundings.

Harry looks the same, but he has a comforting aura around him, like Dumbledore. Harry is older and wiser in terms of maturity than anyone else in the classroom.

Presently he is whispering and laughing with Ginny, after all Harry is a teenager.

Seamus Finnigan is looking at Hermione suspiciously; Ron is supposedly her boyfriend, shouldn't they be lovey-dovey like Harry and Ginny?

Hermione can read Finnigan's look. She really does not wish to attract attention from others, so to convince Seamus that nothing is wrong she tries to gain Ron's attention.

'Ron?' Hermione says gently, but the red haired boy beside her ignores her and continues flirting indecently with Lavender.

'Ronald,' Hermione says a little urgently, this time Ron starts leaning over to Lavender, promptly ignoring Hermione. Lavender whispers seductively in his ear, and Hermione wishes she never heard Lavender's request for Ron to 'have a study session' in her dormitory.

Hermione blushes, she doesn't wish for other people to know that Ron is sleeping around.

Ron never improved after the war, and Hermione wonders what kind of curse was fired at him. He's so arrogant and cocky in a bad way, all his gentleness and Griffondor traits seemed to have been blown away to smithereens.

Not to mention his secrecy, girls constantly gossip about his 'bad boy' attitude. Not only do girls envy Hermione because she is at the top in terms of academics, but girls are jealous that Hermione is Ron's official girlfriend.

In Hermione's opinion, she wants to call the female population of Hogwarts insane.

Lavender walks away and Hermione shifts uncomfortably as Seamus is still watching the lack of affection display.

Hermione senses an opportunity and wastes no time to grab Ron's attention.

'Ron?' She touches his hand.

Ron violently jerks his hand away from hers as if she has a contagious disease and hisses under his breath in an annoyed tone:

'Quit it, can't you see I'm busy! Don't touch me unless I say so! Merlin, you're so clingy!'

Then he kicks her very hard, under the table.

Hermione has to bite her lip to stop her cry of pain, but that doesn't prevent the water forming in her eyes. Ron starts scanning the room for more girls to flirt with.

She sneaks a glance at Seamus to see if he witnessed the interaction, luckily for her he is already occupied in talking about Quidditch with Dean Thomas. The less questions, the better.

Hermione subconsciously pulls up her knee high socks on her summer uniform, the bruise Ron gave her only added to yesterday's bruise which is still fresh and a contrast to her pale skin. Currently Ron is making eyes across the hall with silly naive Hufflepuff girls who did not participate in the war.

Somewhere in his head he believes he has a reputation of being one of the best looking guys in Hogwarts. No girl denies it, and Hermione is sick of chasing after her 'boyfriend.'

It's not like she can get away, people think she and Ron are ridiculously in love, and that image by itself destroyed their relationship. Ron can't handle the pressure, neither could she. But instead of trying to resolve their feelings, Ron shuns Hermione yet continues to display 'affection.'

That is contradictory, and very hypocritical in Hermione's eyes. At the same time she is committing the same crime; she won't break up with Ron because she'll always crawl back to him. There isn't anyone else for her to hang out with or talk to; all of her friends are going out together, other houses are out of the question because she is isolated for her high marks and role in the war.

It's a lonely existence.

The hall quiets down, and Headmistress McGonagall does her opening speech, mentioning the previous two headmasters.

Afterwards is the sorting hat for first years.

So many new pupils, so little time. After the 'M' section the hall is filled with murmurs and weak applauses only from the table whom the new students join. Hermione remains quiet and watching, smiling at the bright future these children will have. Ron and Harry are caught up in their own world, as is most of those who haven't missed the previous year of Hogwarts.

Ron takes Hermione's hand - it's for public image. Hermione looks at Ron, but he isn't looking at her, he's looking apolegetically to a Ravenclaw girl.

Hermione decides to focus on the Sorting Hat instead of the tears that are accumulating in her eyes.

The sorting hat ceremony moves to the transfer students.

Hermione notes that only few transfer after first year, somehow their magical abilities didn't awaken until recently, they attended smaller wizarding schools, or they were home schooled.

Hermione instantly noticed when the chatter in the air stopped simultaneously. It isn't because it is finally the turn of the last transfer, but because somehow, as she notes, he has a strange pull to him.

He draws people's attention.

The teachers gasp, but only some people pay them any mind. Hermione notices McGonagall muttering under her breath. By her lips, Hermione can read the words:

_'Oh sweet Merlin, heaven forbid! May history never repeat itself, for it is him! I don't believe my dear eyes, tell me I'm deceived. The name on this list absolutely CANNOT belong to him!'_

Harry and Ginny share a look; they recognize him from the 'diary' episode in second year, and Hermione hears Harry whisper the name that the owner of the diary hates. People who hear Harry look at him in confusion, only a few know what that name means.

Hermione inhales a sharp intake of breath, and McGonagall says the name shakingly:

'T-tom Riddle!'

Her voice booms across the floor.

A dark handsome transfer student, around Hermione's age, nods at the Great doors. His chin is high, his posture tall and straight. His hair is wavy and black, yet brown at certain angles in the light, cheeckbones are high, and his eyes are intense. He emits confidence, and authority, as if he owns the place. And as he starts to walk, it is more of a calm and quiet stride. His footsteps are so quiet, yet they cut through the silence, entrancing everyone and compelling some to anticipate his next move.

He surveys the room, nothing about his mannerism faultering. Hermione notices he keeps making eye contract with occupants in the Hall, and the teachers that recognize his face pale considerably.

It is only when he and Hermione make eye contact, that he stops walking and stands in front of her. A few seconds seems like forever, and Hermione stops breathing. It is as if they've known each other forever.

That face, she feels like he is a long awaited friend... But this is the first time they met.

Ron's hand tightens on Hermione's; probably to drawher attention away, Ron does not like being in the shadows. She bites her bottom lip to stop another cry of pain, but Riddle's eyes flickered briefly to the entwined hands. His face betrays nothing of his thoughts, yet Hermione can tell that Riddle sees past the illusion.

Hermione blinks, and the connection is lost. Tom turns his head and continues walking to the sorting hat. People stare at Hermione before snapping their heads to watch captivated.

Across the Hall, Hermione can see Draco Malfoy's eyes on her. It seems the Slytherein Prince senses a new competition, and Hermione may become new game, as the mysterious stranger has shown interest in her.

Quickly Hermione averts her eyes to Tom Riddle, she had hoped that this year will be peaceful and convenient. Now she has the benefit of doubt.

The Sorting Hat gasps loudly, then it hesitates. Nobody moves, and nobody makes any sound. Hermione can tell it's having a conversation with Riddle, and it looks amused as if conversing with a long lost friend.

Loudly for all to hear, the Sorting Hat announces its verdict:

'Slytherein!'

xxx

**A.N: That's just an opener, the next chapter is realeased on the same day.**

Please submit a review, also note that later on I will be asking a survey question (for how you people want this to end. Happiness? Sadness? Bloodshed? The results will influence the end) so please pay attention to future author notes :)

Please tell me, which character should die? Yes, there will be slight morbidity...

**Halfblood Hufflepuff**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters. I do claim that the plot is mine, but if it seems similar to any material outside of the content, it is strictly coincidental. This is pure fanfic.**

**A.N: Yay! Now the fun begins... **

**Also, harmony in french is harmonie (check internet on how it's pronounced. Sounds somewhat similar to Hermione, doesn't it?)**

**I don't know what the incantation for the drying spell is, so I made it up.**

**Edit note: Mispelled some stuff, at least I hope I fixed most of it! Still working on ch. 3**

**Survey question! Do you readers wish to have gore in future?**

xxx

Chapter Two

Tom Riddle was pulled from the Great Hall as the Slytherein table cheer with a look of triumph. It is obvious he became the king of the school, and Hermione knows he has been nominated just by his body language.

Although she is unsure of what she is in the eyes of the student body.

Later on, Headmistress McGonagall ran the prefects and head meeting. Hermione is headgirl, alongside Draco Malfoy who is made headboy.

Draco changed during the war as well. He is more subtle in nature, but Hermione knows he is stronger. No longer a coward, Draco emits power and authority without being followed around by anyone, including Goyle (Crabbe passed away).

He missed seventh year just like the rest of them, and Hermione does not want to think about what he went through as a Death Eater.

Draco should be taken seriously. He is not petty or a bully, he is an unspoken leader figure in Hogwarts, especially among the Slythereins.

But so is Tom.

As Hermione sits and waits for Slughorn to appear, she recalls Headmistress McGonagall pulling her and Draco aside:

_'As Heads, you are granted many priviliges and responsibilities. I know this is bothersome, but I want you two to keep an eye on Riddle. I'm unsure whether or not he poses a threat, but as you two are my brightest pupils, you know that Tom Riddle __**is**__ or __**was**__ He Who Must Not Be Named. He may be someone else with the same name because it seems impossible that he is alive again, but nothing is for sure.'_

_'The ministry ought to be informed, Headmistress, if he poses a threat to the wellbeing of other students,' says Hermione._

_'Miss Granger, the reason we have not contacted the ministry is because there is a chance we teachers are being overly paranoid.'_

_'Granger,' Draco says, finally speaking after keeping silent all evening, 'The ministry is rebuilding, they have too much on their hands. It's best not to give them a false alarm.'_

Hermione sighs, she does not wish to be overly suspicious.

Slughorn walks in nervously, and a few seconds before class begins, Tom Riddle strolls in.

All the girls giggle and watch him as he looks around, seeing Hermione he goes over.

Trying to calm her frantic heart, Hermione tries conversing with Draco Malfoy who is sitting at the table next to her right, as Tom heads for the empty seat on her left.

'Malfoy,' Hermione says, 'How are things at home?'

Immediately Hermione cringes, her question is extremely insensitive considering Lucius Malfoy's ongoing trials and Narcissa Malfoy's house arrest.

Instead of rudely replying, Draco lifts an eyebrow and stands, looking over Hermione's shoulder.

'Draco Malfoy, I presume?' says a rich and deep masculine voice behind Hermione, she has no choice but to turn and look up at Tom who is standing beside the seat, holding his supplies.

The room breaks out into whispers, watching this scene unfold between a handsome stranger and the Slytherein prince.

'You presume correctly,' nods an indifferent Draco, 'Tom Riddle?'

'The pleasure to meet you, Malfoy,' Tom nods back, he turns his attention to Hermione who looks at him, trying to figure out why she feels like she knows him.

'You are miss Hermione Granger? May I inquire, is this seat taken?' he asks politely, a slight smile forming on his lips.

Hermione is at a loss for words, so she nods then shakes her head.

Tom lightly puts his things down and chuckles, relaxing a fidgety Slughorn and uplifting every interest of the students in the room.

While everyone goes back to excited chatter - topic revolving around him - Tom remarks something that confuses and intrigues Hermione.

'So it's 'Hermione' now, isn't it? It suits you, _Harmonie_,' he says the last word with a prounounced french accent, then he precedes to listen to a reassured-that-nothing-is-wrong Slughorn.

Hermione has no idea what Tom implied.

xxx

The day went by smoothly. Although Hermione wonders whether or not she'll breeze by the school year in peace.

In all her classes, which are advanced, Tom and Draco sit near her. It makes perfect sense, as McGonagall informed the heads beforehand that they will have a better eye on Riddle if they have matching schedules.

_'Headmistress, how did Riddle enter the school? And why is it for the final year of study?' Asks Hermione._

_Draco leans forward, he is curious to know. The headmistress looks out her window as she responds:_

_'Headmaster Dumbledore gave Riddle a letter which was addressed to me. That man knew I would take over someday. It turns out when Riddle was eleven, you two were in second year, Dumbledore visited him and knew instantly that he is different from the Riddle in the past. The strange part though, is that he is the same as the Riddle in the past, according to Dumbledore. But there is no time travel involved. I know this may not make sense, and Riddle does not care to elaborate any further, but I can assume that Dumbledore trusts that he poses no threat. Although to keep Riddle safe, Dumbledore had Tom's guardian - who is his birth mother if that is possible - to home school him. Riddle has the choice when he wishes to enter Hogwarts, and he chose this year.'_

_Hermione looks at Draco; he is sitting back in his chair without a care in the world. She turns her head to the Headmistress who is stroking Fawkes. She continues her explication:_

_'The strangest part in that letter, and here you two must pay careful attention, is that Dumbledore suggests that you, miss Hermione Granger, must play a positive influence on Tom. Somehow you are linked to the past, and that is very strange. Although I can almost believe it, you bear a similar resemblance to a young witch, but she never attended Hogwarts, and she has a different name.'_

_Draco speaks up, 'It seems this new figure is playing a twisted game of identity theft.'_

_McGonagall actually smiles at his remark, 'Seems probable. But it is true, his name is Tom Marvelo Riddle; it is his birth name.'_

_Hermione remains quiet and in thought._

The only logical explication why Draco Malfoy is also sharing the exact same classes is because he may help Hermione when she is in trouble. Perhaps headmistress McGonagall finds Draco a suitable male counterpart for Tom.

Certainly, the two boys along with some other Slythereins formed an instant friendship, despite the fact that they are both leader like figures, and they may be are rivals, Tom and Draco get along so well. Just like how Harry and Ron used to. Throughout classes, with the exception of Slughorn, Tom and Draco sit together, while Hermione sits beside Tom.

He is considerate, he gets Hermione involved in the conversations. She tries to contribute as little as possible, because Malfoy seems to quiet down when she is involved with their group.

_It hurts._

On the bright side, Hermione is in advanced classes, therefore Ron isn't in any of them.

xxx

'Ron, please, you can't bring food or drinks into the library,' says Hermione, slightly pleadingly.

'Hermione, you're too goody goody. It's annoying, anyways I can do whatever I want. You should appreciate that I took my time to come and sit with you in the library,' responds Ron rudely, then he chomps on his hamburger, some contents flying about onto the carpet.

Hermione rolls her eyes, 'Ron, I never asked you to come. I only asked that you keep those indecent affairs of yours discrete. Don't make ours public, _please_.'

Ron starts turning red, 'Do you think I'm stupid! Stop treating me like a child! Merlin, Hermione you're so annoying! When I say you should appreciate my efforts, you should be thankful!'

'Ron, please, quiet down, you're attracting attention. I'm not treating you like a child, I'm giving you the option-'

'See Hermione! I hate it when you talk like that! I hate it when you talk at all! Keep your mouth shut, you, or I will shut you up myself!'

Ron is bright red and furious, Hermione feels embarassed, but more upset.

'Ron, please, calm down. It's okay, you don't have to sit with me, I'm sor-'

He threw his drink at her. In the library, Ron threw his pumpkin juice on Hermione. She would've stayed calm, if it weren't for the fact her precious school things are soaking. Hopefully no one witnessed the scene.

'I. Warned. You.' he says calmly and arrogantly, glaring at her through narrow eyes. 'Now, I don't ever want to see you or hear you again. We're breaking up, filthy _Mudblood_.'

He spat the last word as if it gives him an awful taste.

Hermione starts to shake slightly, Ron doesn't notice. He throws the empty cup forcefully at her head, and he stomps out. Leaving Hermione alone in that dusty secluded corner.

Wordlessly, she _wingardium leviosa_ the cup into the wandering garbage can.

The library is crowded, as it always is when school starts, most of the tables are full. There is no where for Hermione to sit in peace.

_What am I going to do?_

'_Scrogify,'_ says a dark yet soothing and familiar deep voice. That voice never fails to make Hermione shiver slightly. He said the cleaning spell with ease, it removes the sticky substance from Hermione.

'_Secheras,' _says another voice, and Hermione stiffens when hearing it - it belongs to the one who tormented her for years. The drying spell he casted was quick enough to dry her books, so none of them are water-damaged.

Under her breath, Hermione mutters, 'Thank yous.'

'What? Granger, speak up,' says an Italien accent behind her.

Hermione hesitates and calming her breath after twenty seconds, she turns around.

The sight baffles her, and she can't help but flush with embarassment. It is obvious they saw her little scene with Ron.

Blaise Zabini is smirking and leaning against a table where Gregory Goyle is sitting at the end. There are lots of school things covering most of the surface. Draco Malfoy is standing laid back beside a seat which she assumes is his spot, he is twirling his wand and and simply looking at her. But Tom Riddle is the one who constantly catches Hermione's eyes, he is leaning on a bookshelf closer to her, with his arms crossed on his chest. He is looking at Hermione with lazy smile, like he is pleased.

_Oh no, did they see the fight between Ron and me? It can't be possible, otherwise Ron wouldn't make such a fuss._

'Hi,' says Hermione a little awkwardly. She tightens the grip on her school supplies in her arms, there is no room for handshaking.

Goyle nods, he isn't much of a talker and he is concentrating on his Ancient Runes assignment. Zabini winks then goes take a seat saying, 'Tom, join me for a game of wizard chess. I need a break!'

Tom uncrosses his arms, but he says while looking at Hermione:

'Alright, Blaise set it up. Why don't you join us, Granger? There seems to be no other place in the library to sit, and I assume the Griffondor common room is crowded.'

It seems everyone is waiting for her to answer. Hermione glances at Draco who looks indifferent. She looks down and replies:

'It's alright, I can go somewhere else-'

'We insist,' says Blaise Zabini while trying to keep the white pawns in line, 'You're fine with it, Greg?'

Again Goyle nods, then scribbles something.

'See, Gregory is a nice guy. I'm sure Draco doesn't care, and I certainly don't mind,' and Blaise Zabini smiles an easy and charming smile at Hermione.

Draco pulls out the seat where Hermione assumed he was sitting, he beckons to it and looks at Hermione expectantly. She swallows a lump in her throat:

'T-thanks, you guys,' and she sits down where Draco is holding out the seat for her. He pushes it in, and sits across from her, not saying anything.

Tom sits beside her, across from Blaise who is beside Draco.

'You know, Blaise, I am known in my neighborhood to be the chess champion,' says Tom smugly and winking at Hermione.

'Don't fib, Tom, and quit trying to impress the lady,' says Blaise, making the first move with a white pawn. Honestly, Hermione can't understand wizard chess, so she starts her Transfiguration homework.

'Blaise, you're just scared, quit accusing things. So what if I want to appear masculine? My motto, grasp the opportunity before it's too late. Beside, who is the one _insisting _that they are completely and utterly fine with her sitting with us?' Tom replies calmly, and swiftly he commands one of his black knights.

'You're the one who invited her, hey Hermione is there something going on between you and Tom?' says Blaise, trying to shift the attention so he can figure out his next move. The boys play fast, Blaise already lost four pieces to Tom, and Tom lost one pawn.

Hermione blushes and writes quicker. Although her right arm bumps into Tom's left. Upon the collision, Hermione accidentally releases her quill from her hands and it flys over and lands on Draco's homework.

She makes a noise.

Draco looks up, and nudges Blaise who starts panicking seeing the look on her face. Tom is looking at Hermione curiously, and Gregory even stops working, sensing the sudden change in atmosphere.

Hermione's eyes are wide open, but all the men are looking at her as if there is something on her face. She touches her cheek, and is surprised that it's moist. Maybe the drying spell that Draco casted didn't work?

'There are tears sliding down your face,' says Tom quietly, tilting her chin up to look into her chocolate brown eyes. 'Do you hate me? Having something - as he says - between us, does it disgusts you?'

Hermione shakes her head and starts laughing a little brokenly. Sniffing the snot that threatens to fall from her nose.

'No, no,' she says gently and reassuringly, touching Tom's shoulder. 'I'm happy.'

Blaise looks at her skeptically, 'Explain, if you're happy why are you crying?'

Gregory answers him, 'Those are tears of joy. I heard them Ravenclaws talking about it at some birthday party.'

Tom asks curiously and with sincere interest, 'What is making you this happy?'

Hermione smiles widely and laughs, tears falling onto her skirt.

'It's just,' she says, 'I haven't had this much fun. Not many people can relate to me because I'm taking all the advance classes, but I share them with you guys.'

Blaise grins wickedly, and turns to comment about the situation to Goyle. Draco hands Hermione back her quill, his eyes seemed to have warmed up considerably. Then he continues doodling on his homework. His face is nonchalent, but Hermione can tell he is in a good mood because his doodles are cute and fluffy; obviously he enjoys japanese animation.

Without looking up, Draco comments, 'You're cute when you smile.'

Blaise and Gregory turn and look at Draco as if he has grown a third head. Draco isn't the type of person to compliment girls.

Tom is the only still staring at Hermione.

'T-thank you,' says Hermione. Even though she makes a lot of human contact with Tom, she has trouble responding to him with ease. She really is nervous around him, it doesn't help that she can't read him like an open book.

Tom watches a tear fall down Hermione's face and landing on her skirt. But then he notices something.

'Hermione,' his tone becomes grave, Hermione shivers from a sudden chill, the way he says her name like that - it's like a threat, 'What is that on your leg?'

She puts her hands on her lap, noticing the table is once again silent and all the men are looking at her.

'N-nothing, there isn't noth- Tom what are you doing!' Hermione is startled, Tom pushed her chair back and he started pulling down her white knee-high sock. He inspects the bruise and roughly presses it.

'O-ow,' Hermione cries out, all the guys stand immediately to look at the huge dark purple bruise on her leg.

'Where did you get this?' demands Tom in a calm yet dangerous tone.

'I,' Hermione pauses and softly says, 'I fell.'

'Tom, she's lying,' says Draco, Hermione looks at him pleadingly, but he looks at her with hard expression, 'Hermione is bad at lying, she always looks down and left when she makes up excuses.'

Tom's eyes are hidden, but his grip on Hermione's leg tightens.

'Tom, that hurts, stop,' Hermione softly begs, fresh tears are forming in her eyes.

'He did it, that boyfriend with the red hair,' Tom replies, his grip only tightens and Hermione is hyperventing.

'T-tom, let go,' Hermione begs once more, 'Besides, I- I deserve it. It's my fault.'

Blaise slams the table, and Hermione jumps from her seat.

'Granger, Weasel isn't a man. Men never hit woman, no matter what. Don't cover for that pathetic excuse of a wizard,' Blaise hisses. Hermione shakes her head and covers Tom's hand on her leg with her own, failing to ignore the pain coming from the nails digging into her leg.

'I- I made him angry,' she says gently, 'Really, it's my fault. He always punishes me when he's irritated. I'm always annoying him-'

'Don't use his words,' Blaise says angrily, 'There is no reason why he should hurt you at all. It isn't only physical, he's hurting you emotionally as well...'

Tom lets go of her leg and withdraws from her warm hands. Pointing his wand at her leg, he mutters:

'_Episkey.'_

The bruise is instantly gone, and Hermione smiles gently at him. But he is not pleased.

Dealing with Tom Riddle - either he's pleased or he isn't.

He cups her cheeks to steady her head, then he heals the slight bump from the cup that Ron threw at her.

'Let me see the rest of your body,' Tom says, his eyes dark and brooding. He is furious, but calm about it.

Hermione blushes and shakes her head, her hands entwining on her lap, 'No, it's okay, the- there isn't anymore.'

'Her arm,' Draco says. Hermione snaps her head to his direction, where he is looking at her challengingly, her eyes widen and she almost hissed at Draco, but he continues. 'Her right arm is quivering.'

Tom jerks her right arm forward to inspect. Pulling up the sleeve of her summer robe, there is a lighter purple bruise on her arm.

Blaise curses, 'No wonder her quill flew from her hand, why didn't I notice earlier!'

'You bumped this bruise against my arm,' Tom says silently, 'I will heal it as well. _Episkey._'

Gregory spoke up, clearly concern about her, 'You aren't going out with him anymore, aren't you? I heard him dump you when you were fighting. Calling you that foul name, that is low.'

Blaise leans back on his chair, his arms crossed and nodding his head, 'Good, you still have us to talk to. He really is an idiot, that Weasel. How is he in bloody Griffindor?'

Tom looks like he calmed down a few notches after hearing Gregory's declaration. He starts scrutinizing Hermione, as if contemplating something.

'Hermione,' Tom says, a slight twitch on the corner of his lips, turning them upwards, 'He is no longer significant in your life, I removed the bruises to make sure of that. Will you... be mine?'

Hermione blushes fervently, and starts to mumble incoherent words.

'Granger,' Blaise says with a slight chuckle, 'You really are adorable. Although you should let your hair in its natural form, you straighten it don't you?'

'Blaise, quit buying her time,' Gregory snorts. Then he turns his head to Hermione, 'Although he is right like them centaurs, I like it better when it has its natural curls. The Weasel makes you straighten it, doesn't he?'

Hermione shakes her head, 'N-no, he tells me he like girls with straight hair, and not... and not... bushy.'

Blaise starts chuckling, 'Your hair started improving around fourth year, it's beautiful when you leave it curly. It suits you more.'

Hermione looks shyly down, but Tom tilts her chin up with one finger again, 'Answer me, ignore these talkative snakes. Be mine.'

A statement more than a question.

Her lips tremble, her eyes expressing her innoncence.

'No.'

xxx

**A.N: Somehow I find this chapter weak and pathetic, I should make Tom darker :)**

**Remember**: Question: Do you readers want gore?

Also: Who should die?

**Note: Originally I had Hermione say 'Yes,' but I found that quite boring, so I decided to twist it. Still working on next chapter... *Whistles**

Please Review: includes suggestions, commentaries, criticism, etc

**Halfblood Hufflepuff**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... This is fanfiction, anything may resemble material outside content, that is a coincidence!**

**A.N: So yes I will do the best to make a darker Tom, but it's a challenge because he IS going to be a very CONTRADICTORY character... hopefully things will be revealed here. **

**Omigoodiness I love your reviews, and I replied to every single one of them! These are anonymous replies: **

**Literature-angel: **I really appreciate the time you took to review and it seems you read in detail. Using figurative language isn't a challenge, but the question is whether to include similies or metaphors in conversations between characters or in the narratives. I'm trying to make Tom egnimatic until the time for him to reveal everything - so in terms of dark nature he is mysterious and confusing because (SPOILERS) : He is from the past, but at the same time he is someone else. That is why he is contradictory because in him there exists every sin belonging to someone who lived without love or morals. At the same time he was reborn into other circumstances as it is said in the previous chapter that he has a different birth mother. Think of it as identity issues. Thanks for the encouragement! Your review made me all excited :)

**Know-it-all: **Thanks! lol Ron might die 'accidentally.' Because you love Slythereins, know-it-all-like-Granger, I'm giving you the benefit of doubt: Slythereins are cunning, ambitious, and use any means to get what they want. Here is chapter three ;)

**Katie: **I fell in love with the first sentence of your review, 'Kill the red head!' Anyways, yes Tom's character needs to be more sinister and yes the Slythereins need to be snarkier, but they aren't awkward teenagers; these guys are living breathing gentlemen (think host club). Anyways you'll see, Tom's more darker side should be shown. First impressions are often deceiving.

xxx

Chapter 3

Whispers in the air describe her pitiful situation.

'She's so beautiful-'

'That's our Head Girl-'

'-Smartest witch of our time they say-'

'She's sitting there on the bench under the cherry tree, go talk to her-'

'She's reading! I don't want to interrupt - you go strike up a chat!'

'You talk to her!'

'No, no, no. Wait, wait, look it's Riddle! He's going to her...'

True enough Hermione Granger is sitting down on a bench, deep in her textbook. Riddle prowls towards her silently and sits down next to her. She never looked up, and she never noticed him until he spoke:

'I heard you're back with him,' Tom said while leaning back on the bench. his head looking up, his face blank.

Hermione stares at him wide eyed, ever since she rejected him he's been abnormally quiet around her. Not his usual charismatic self, but more like Draco's attitude to her.

It's been a week since Hogwarts started and Hermione went to go see Ron. He agreed to go to Hogsmaede together, in condition that she pays for their drinks in the Three Broomsticks pub. So she did.

'Yes, you heard correct,' she looks away.

Tom's face darkened for a second before it went to perfect indifference. They sat side by side for a while before he asked:

'Why?'

Hermione looks at him guiltily, 'What do you mean?'

'Why are you dating him?'

She blinks, 'Should I start from the beginning? It's a very long story.'

Tom looks at her textbook, 'I need a history lesson.'

Then he closes his eyes and laid his head back.

Hermione took that as her cue and closed her book. The sun shone brightly where they sit in serenity, the middle courtyard is open with blades of grass growing between cement tiles, there are flowers sprouting here and there, along with a bug-eating plant/bushes in all four corners. The huge tree where they sat, it's flowers and leaves start dancing to the wind as Hermione tells her tale:

'It started back in first year, I am a muggleborn and thus I have no relations to anyone in the wizard world. My first contact with it was through the letter Dumbledore gave me,' she started tapping the ground with her foot.

Tom stayed quiet, as if he's asleep, but he's paying close attention.

'You know, this is textbook is my favorite book, _Hogwarts: A History_. The first magical book I ever purchased, I still cherish it and reread it from time to time. Here I learnt so much about this world. I never felt I belonged in my muggle life, even though I grew up with family love and affection, my parents are busy with their career. They are ambitious dentists; my father wants to open his own practice and my mom wants to teach dentistry. I'm an only child, and it is lonely. I thought it would be okay when I start muggle school - I would have friends come over a lot. But, that never happened. The friends I made only stayed as school friends, their parents won't allow them to visit other people's houses. By the time I was ten years old, I found them a bit boring. They don't talk about anything except boys. Around this age, I found an intimate companionship with books. They talk about anything and everything.'

Tom opens his eyes, and watches the sun be blocked out by an oncoming cloud.

'Anyways, I'm sorry I wandered off. My muggle life doesn't interest people-'

'Go to the point,' Tom cuts her off.

Hermione looks down. Tom stares at her, waiting for her to continue. She looks up and plays with her fingers:

'Well, I'll get to the main point. I met Harry Potter on the Hogwarts Express and I was... excited, really. Meeting someone so famous in the wizard world seemed so adventurous for me, and he does come with adventure. Although meeting Harry, that was when I met Ron. Tom, are you okay?'

His fist are clenching, and she places her hands on his. He nods for her to keep talking:

'Well, let's just say Ron was always like he was. I left the little compartment that day because Ron didn't make me feel welcomed, and I think I was a little too overbearing. Afterall I pointed out his imperfections to make it seem like I am attentive to details. We had a shaky first encounter, and we didn't give each other ideal impressions. To go sum up the majority of our childhood, Ron wasn't necessarily mean, he's just inconsiderate and straight to judge people. He finds my 'know-it-all' attitude to be annoying simply because it makes him feel inferior. I really do understand him, and I think we have come to agree on certain things... Tom, why do you look so sceptical?'

He raises an eyebrow, 'My question, why do you stay with him knowing that he mistreats you?'

Hermione lowers her eyes and pulls her hands away.

'I never really realized it, he wasn't like he is now. I've been chasing Ron all my life. I actually had a crush on him, his eyes are sky blue and bright, they twinkle when he smiles. Even when I point out how rude and inappropriate his manners are, I only really thought about how loyal, courageous and kind he is.'

She smiles a little, and Tom snorts. Quickly she supports her points:

'He is a true Griffindor - he's loyal to his friends, he stuck up for me when Malfoy bullied me. He didn't have, too, but he did even when his jinx backfired and made him puke out slugs. He is courageous because he went to see the giant spider - he suffers a severe case of arachnophobia- in the forest in search of answers while I was paralysed. He went to face his fears for me, that is a selfless deed. And his kindness, even if it isn't as gallant as the princes in _Tales of the Beedle and Bard_, extends so much. He lets me follow him around, even though he complains so much he never told me to go away. He considers me his best friend, even though he is busy with his own life and we both don't need to fret over Harry anymore, we still stick together.'

Hermione pauses, and stands up and reaches for a white flower flowing in the wind. The sun is completely covered by clouds, and the whole region is shaded. She tilts her head and continues her explication:

'He's my first love,' she says, and plucks down a flower into her hand. 'And I miss him.'

Tom opens his eyes. They both stay silent for a few minutes. Letting her words sink in. The clouds move away and it's sunny again. Quietly, like the soft breeze spinning around them, he points out in a dangerous tone:

'You're self deluded.'

Hermione turns her back to Tom, he leans forward on the bench.

'I see he is using you for his own gain, and you know it because you are more observative than people think. You're only making excuses for his saviour-like acts, but they weren't really for you even when you say they are. I know that first impressions are lasting and important, he never made any effort to show his best qualities to you - he isn't very well raised because he is too illmannered, without a doubt.'

Hermione spun around and was about to contradict him when Tom casted a silencing spell on her.

'Stay quiet, and listen to my reasoning. It's time you do what's best. You say he is loyal? I say he is loyal in consequences to house loyalty. He is dedicated to house rivalry between Griffindors and Slythereins - most Slythereins that I've spoken too agree that he is uncanningly and unnessarily rude. He probably insulted and tried hexing Malfoy because of his pride. You're a fellow Griffindor, and often I hear him complaining about one of my own. As well, he flirts uncontrollably with every decent looking girl in every house except my own.'

Hermione takes out her wand and was about to remove the spell when Tom snatched it out of her hands. He tucks it into his pocket and she stands there, unsure whether to grab it back or not. He's starting to scare her with his raw delight in exposing a very ugly side of Ron. Tom's eyes seem to glow red, but Hermione can't really tell.

'I need you to remain silent as I give you a lesson, miss Granger. As I recall, you praised him to be courageous. He went to see spiders for you? A year ago, I read his interview in _The Daily Prophet_. He 'joked' that Potter dragged him into the forest. He didn't cower away because he was determined to save you and all the other muggleborns from the Basilisk; he did it because of some sort of masculine pride. It's obvious that he doesn't want Potter to think he is weaker than him. He is vain to the extent that he'll do anything to defend his pride. He cares too much of what others think.'

Hermione covers her ears. Her eyes are wide as saucers...

_How does Riddle know about the Basilisk incident? This isn't good._

Tom stands up and tugs her wrists, but she won't uncover her ears. He pulls roughly and she cries in pain - he is twisting her wrists. Sadistically, Riddle starts smiling menancingly, and only she can see as he has his forehead against hers.

'You claim he is kind? You tell me he granted you an act of charity, letting you chase after him and not pushing away. You should listen to yourself - you're running after a false sense of security. He does push you away: he ignores you, insults you, and walks away. He only uses you when he wants something, and other than that you're nothing to him. Before you weren't really concern about him because both of you were only linked by Potter. Now that Potter has his own life, Weasel doesn't need you anymore - he used you to feel useful to Potter. Again he used you because you paid for his drinks at the Three Broomsticks; I witnessed it.'

Hermione's eyes start tearing, Tom's hands are tightening around her wrists and cutting off her blood circulation. Tom chuckles darkly:

'You only cling onto an illusion of the past - you crave the closeness that you three had. But you know as well as I do that you guys fell apart with distance and different interests. You can't make any other friends because they don't know you as long as Weasel did, and there isn't any time to get to know other people. You don't want to be alone, because you're terrified of being approached by complete strangers because they might take advantage of you as he does - for homework, to look good, or for money. You're using Weasel to cling to the past, and using him for false security and simply because he is familiar. I _hate_ people like you.'

Hermione flinches and Tom breaks her wrists in his tight hold. She cries silently and struggles to run away. To other people, they look like the perfect couple. Tom pulls Hermione closer so that her head rests on his shoulders, and he whispers in her ear, making her shiver with fear.

'I give you credit, you manage to fool everyone to think that he's the bad guy. He is self-serving, but you could leave him anytime you wanted to. And though I hate self-deceiving people like you. Malfoy should give you more credit, you can lie convincingly. Even though I hate you, I can't stay mad at you, Hermione. _Episky._'

He heals her wrists, then wraps his arms around her for a hug. Hermione tries to push off his chest, but the more she pushes, the tighter he holds her.

'Don't struggle, Hermione, because the more you fight the more painful I'll make it feel for you.'

True to his words, he embraces her tighter. Her face is pressed against his shoulder, and she can't breath. His arms are crushing her ribs, he fabric of his expensive robes smothers her nose and mouth. All she can see is the white flowers on the tree branches above them - this is an everlasting tree that blooms all year round, even in winter. Through the leaves she can see peeks of a clear blue sky, and the sun seems to shine more brightly, even though they stand in the shade.

He murmurs seductivily in her ear as her vision blurs and her stuggles are becoming weaker:

'I awakened when Potter killed me, Hermione. I was hopeing you'd remember me too, but you haven't because you're still alive somewhere in this world. I love you, and you are mine; you ran to Weasel because you know him. Don't be scared, I won't hurt you when you accept your mate...'

Hermione is rapidly losing conciousness from lack of air. In vain she tries to reach for her wand in Tom's robes, but his mirthless laughter fills her ears.

'Your wand is on the bench, alongside your textbook. By the way, _incendio._'

The scent of something burning surrounds the air. She tries to hit him, but her arms won't move. Tom set her belove _Hogwarts: A History _on fire, and he kisses her ear as if celebrating. Against it, he continues whispering as if they are intimate lovers:

'I can't let you hurt yourself, that book holds painful memories; it is linked to the muggle world, Hermione. That's why I'm destroying it because it's not healthy for you to think about your life as a muggle. Be a good girl and listen to me. You belong to me and no one else is allowed to touch you. I knew you were lying when you said you're back together with Weasel, Malfoy witness Ron abandonning you in Honeydukes when you weren't looking. Stop denying it, you love me too. Even if none of your memories are recalled...'

Hermione is screaming in her head. She can no longer fight, she feels so light headed.

'That's right, love, don't fight me, and let it overcome you. Go to sleep. I really do love you,' Tom whispers lovingly into her ear.

The last thing Hermione sees are the white flowers turning black from the tips of the petals all the way to the core. Tom isn't as gentle as he was at first sight, he really is mean from the inside.

He emits a dark aura that influences those that come into contact, the flowers above them are wilting for the first time.

Blackness fell upon her.

Tom stopped the flames of the burning book, and he used a wind spell to scatter the ashes around the tree. He picks up the unconcious Hermione and holds her in a princess-like-style. The courtyard is empty, as classes have already resumed. Tom starts laughing darkly. He pauses and he says quietly:

'Hermione, it appears there is a threat lurking in the shadows behind that other tree. Show yourself, Draco Malfoy.'

Silently, Draco stepped out from behind another everlasting tree. He kneels on one knee, then rises again. Tom's lips curl upwards, before he says darkly:

'Foolish son of Malfoy, you plan to overthrow me and lead the new era, but that doesn't matter because I have won this round. Don't kneel in front of me, if you are thinking of betraying me. I have deafeated you, though. She is mine, even though you longed for her for seven, no, eight years. You are a hundred years to early to believe you can deceive me.'

Draco smiles slowly and mockingly, 'Shall I plead for your forgiveness, my lord?'

'It's futile and worthless. And from you I know it is an empty sincerity. But I laugh, for you entertain me.'

Draco _accio_s Hermione's wand from its spot on the bench, and twirls it in his hands. He points to the flowers above the dark lord, and casts a glamour spell on them to make them look as they originally were.

'You are becoming disorganised, my lord. She is making you too emotional which, in turn, causes your magic to become maniacal.'

Tom once again laughs, but it isn't sincere.

'I have you, my advisor, to clean up after my messes. But again what you are doing is futile, because it is time for me to make my marks, to leave a never ending trail,' he pauses, and looks up. 'All the same, those aren't important anymore, and maybe I'll let you do my work. I find something else I like to keep me occupied.' Tom smiles down at Hermione who looks like she's sleeping.

Draco's usually nonchalent expression turns dark and he threatens:

'I will take everything away from you, because you ruined me. You are a failure as a leader, and your fear of being overthrown has been your downfall. I will have her,' Draco says, with burning hot desire in his eyes when he looks upon Hermione, 'Simply because I saw her first. I love her, more than a monster like you.'

Tom steps closer to Malfoy, amusement evident on his face.

'You?' He mocks, coming closer, 'I have always known her, I met her in my past, before you were ever born. I don't need to conquer the world anymore, I have done so and I am satisfied. But she is my unfinished business. Go ahead, continue where I left off, fail as I have failed. Kill Harry Potter, and nothing will stand in your way. I don't care, I will be the happier one, and I will be successful in this life, because I can claim her before she slips through my fingers a second time.'

They stand right up to one another. The same height, both sneering darkly at each other.

'I have a chance,' Draco says calmly, twirling Hermione's wand faster in his hand, 'See her wand? I will have her in the palm of my hand. I watched her for eight years,' He lifts a curl from her head, and caresses it, 'I know every habit, and every thought process. You _knew _her, but I _know _her better than she does herself.'

Tom leans forward and speaks with authority and ruthlessness:

'You can have her wand, but,' He grabs Draco's hand and crushes it. Draco stiffens and his face become indifferent, concealing the pain of his freshly broken hand. 'I won't be able to control myself if you touch her. Consider yourself warned, boy, not to interfere in affairs that don't concern you. Your duty is to protect her, and to report to your fellow Death Eaters if thet should regain their faith in me. Do anything out of line, and I wonder what will happen to these elegant hands of yours.'

Tom lets go of Draco's hand, which is deformed and bloody. Tom _scrogify_-s his blood soaked hand before caresses the curl that Draco touched.

'You are dismissed,' he nods. Draco growls and heals his hand with Hermione's wand. Then he stalks off.

Tom's evil mocking chuckles echo off the walls of the courtyard.

xxx

**A.N: Ta-da. Hope it's a better improvement, writing parts for a psycho Tom is fun, and SPOILERS: having Draco be a love rival is also fun. Expect to see Draco and Hermione interaction in the future, his love for her is why he is a little cold to her.**

**Anyways, most of you people want Weasel dead, and someone suggests that I kill Blaise and Gregory. Seems no one wants a dead Tom.**

**Survey question time! **Was Tom dark enough to your satisfaction?

**Review, post a suggestion, throw in a commentary, I take them into consideration.**

**Halfblood Hufflepuff**


	4. Chapter 4

**EXTREM IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTICE: **Sorry people, I'll be absent for an extended (probably) period of time, so that means this will be on hold. Sorry for inconvenience

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... This is fanfiction, anything may resemble material outside content, that is a coincidence!**

**A.N: Oh yes I love your reviews and suggestions, plus special thanks to Thesistersblack2998 for all the ideas that inspired this fanfic mwahahaha give her credit for the spell 'ego fortissimum' which means 'I am most powerful' & 'iam moriar' which is 'die now.' Both are latin. Bloody Brilliant**

**Thanks to those who reviewed! Yay you guys are my inspiration.**

**Destruam: Latin for 'pull down'**

**Excuse some grammar errors, spell check on my Open Office won't work with .rtf for some reason.**

xxx

Chapter Four...

_It's so dark... I'm scared._

'Don't be,' whispers a familiar voice.

_I'll never see the light again._

'I'll be your light,' he replies.

_I miss Harry, Ron, Ginny..._

'Have you missed me?' his voice, barely a whisper, as if anticipating the worst.

_Will you stay with me?_

'Always.'

_Will you never leave me?_

'Forever.'

_Will you never betray me?_

'Never.'

Hermione smiles in her unconciousness.

xxx

'_Enervate,_' Tom points his wand at the unconcious Hermione lying limp in his arms.

She blinks and rubs her eyes sleepily like a little kitten. Unsure where she is, very disorientated, and subconciously she snuggles closer to Tom's chest.

They remain like that until she sat up, screaming:

'MY BOOK!'

Tom merely gives her a look of amusement. She starts going hysterical and jabbing his chest:

'YOU! You burnt my book! ARG,' she looks around. 'Wha- are we in the bloody forest! The forbidden forest!'

Tom nods, analysing her with interest.

Hermione groans and stands up, 'I'm leaving!'

Tom waves his wand wordlessly. All of a sudden Hermione feels like she's being pulled down by powerful gravity. She collapses on her knees, panic etched all over her face.

Tom looks up and quietly explains:

'That's one of my newest spells, _destruam_, where the gravitational force that holds you pulls you down. I want you to be present as we watch a spectacular phenomenon that takes place here.'

Hermione realizes how idle her legs have become, so she tries reaching for her wand, to find nothing.

'Where's my wand?' she looks at Tom suspiciously.

He tilts his head, as if she is the most curious creature, 'I recall Malfoy taking it.'

Hermione is speechless.

'Oh, it's going to start, turn around dear,' he says calmly, looking past her shoulder.

Hermione decides to be troublesome, 'We should go to class, wait, why is the sky orange? Is the sun setting!'

He nods, 'Yes, now turn around, they are coming.'

Hermione thumps him on the chest and yells, 'Don't mess with me! Why have you taken me here? How long was I unconcious! Answer me Riddle!'

Tom grabs her wrists, and as if speaking to a child he commands, 'It'll reveal itself, now, turn around.'

Hermione does not want to give up without a fight, but she doesn't want Tom snapping her wrists, so she obeys.

The sight before leaves her breathless.

They are resting in the shadows of the trees, but in front of them lies on the meadow, a ring of dark grass. The sunlight beams down, as if giving a spotlight on that specific area.

'We... we're in a fairy santuary,' Hermione whispers, taken aback. Fairy santuaries are difficult to access or come across.

Tom pulls her closer onto his lap, and against his chest. His lips brush her ear as he whispers:

'Don't talk now, or they will steal you away.'

And Hermione knows he's right. Fairies come to their santuaries at to dance; reasons unknown. But if someone is foolish enough to interfere they will be taken away to the fairies parallel universe. It is only at dusk or dawn when the two worlds build bridges, and in any dark ring of grass, such as the one here on the meadow, one can watch a window to the other world. It is dusk, and Hermione knows to remain silent until the window vanishes.

Her eyes widen. Slowly as if they are falling down like snowflakes, the tiny fairies drift in a spiral like pattern and settle onto either the grass, or in the air. All the same, they do not appear to be in front of Hermione or Tom. The spotlight of light from the setting sun is golden and bright in contrasts to the shadows cloaking Tom and Hermione. Thus the illusion, the vision, the picture of the fairies dance, is like a movie playing in golden sephia. The spotlight is like a transparent curtain to the other world.

The fae music drifts and Hermione feels like it is surrounding and drowning her. Her heart quickens as the beat quickens, and she feels like getting up and dancing along.

That is the danger of watching the fairies' dance. Mortals must not interfere, for they will be trapped forever in an endless dance.

Destruam _is_ _to keep me glued to the grass, I understand Tom's intentions._

Hermione smiles, captivated by the show. Tom watches her watching the fairies' dance. He wraps his arms around her mid torso, and she never wavers her attention.

Slowly, the glimps fades away. When Hermione blinks, she realizes it is night time, and the starts are coming out. The sky is still blue, but it is rapidly darkening.

_'Hermione,' _his voice slips into her head, _'Don't move, we have company.'_

Crunching footsteps are heard approaching their spot on the meadow.

Hermione is panicking, Tom is calm, his face nonchalent.

Looking to the tree across the meadow, Hermione can see a shadow of a figure. All of a sudden Tom speaks in a voice of indifference:

'How kind for you to join us, Blaise.'

The figure steps out from the shadows, and into the middle of the dark circle from where the fairies were dancing.

He has an easy smile, but his eyes are on Hermione.

'Hey, Tom. I'm here to secure and escort the princess back for Draco,' he winks at Hermione.

She is confused, princess? Malfoy?

Tom chuckles lightly.

'You can assure that spoiled brat that she's perfectly safe in my hands. Now, why hasn't he retrieved her himself, hm?'

Blaise replies, his posture casual, as Tom slowly stands up, leaving an immobilized Hermione on the ground.

'Draco has head duties to attend to, as the miss here, is missing. Tom, I wonder if you mean well, I expected that you murdered her by now, but I see the task remains incomplete. Allow me to do the honor of executing the action,' Blaise says, his eyes cold, the smile still plastered on his face. All this, while he is raising his wand to point at Hermione.

Now Hermione is alarmed, 'Blaise, what is going on?'

Tom stands in front of her, and raises a wand Hermione recognizes as Voldemort's wand. As she quivers a little, confused as to what is going on, Tom warns Blaise:

'I suggest you tell your prince no harm will befall her as long as she's with me. You on the other hand, I disagree. The careless prince should watch his subordinates with a tighter eye. I suspected that underneath your carefree smile, Blaise, there lies a darker reflection. I'm proven right.'

Blaise stares at Tom, his smile disappears and leaves a serious Blaise. He started speaking in a calmer tone in contrasts to his usual flirty and playfullness, 'Hermione, I'm sorry to have to get rid of you. But you are a burdensome obstacle that stands in the way of the future - you hopelessly distract Draco, at the same time it appears our Dark Lord is quite smitten with you. I can't allow this to happen, _Iam Moriar!_'

He pointed an instant killing spell at Tom and Hermione, but Tom easily blocks it:

'Blaise, Blaise, Blaise,' he says wickedly, 'You cannot defeat me with my own spells. _Expelliarmus!_'

Blaise tries to dodge it, but his hand got knocked and his wand flew back. Tom walks forward, pointing his wand to Blaise. The Italian leaps up and tries to tackle him down, but Tom instantly pulls another unknown spell to Hermione:

'_Ego Sum Fortissimus!_' He cries, the blue blast hits Blaise, and he falls at Tom's feet, his body limp and weak.

Tom picks up a cone and juggles it in his hand.

'How should I kill you for your treachery? I know,' he inspects the cone, his tone dripping with malice, 'Let's do things the gladiator style.'

Tom transfigures the harmless cone into a blade. Hermione processes everything and screams:

'NO! STOP! RIDDLE, DON'T KILL HIM!'

Tom looks at her, expressionless, 'Don't kill him? Then I will punish him,' he brings the blade down with those words, and slashes Blaise's back. Blaise makes a muffled cry of pain on the grass, his blood squirting out and soaking the fairy ring.

Tom is surprisingly still clean. He cleans the blade, but sees a movement in the corner of his eyes. He throws the blade, and it stabs a hidden centaur.

He yells in the air, spreading his arms wide apart:

'Don't interfere in my affairs! See this foolish centaur? He dares aid a traitor of my kind, let his death be a warning to you, I am back and nothing will stand in my way.'

Hermione is scared by the crazed look in Tom's eyes. Voldemort is more subtle in his killings, Tom is destructive.

The surrounding bushes shake before they still again. Hermione knows there are centaurs watching the event unfold.

'Blaise,' Hermione whispers, 'It's going to be alright-'

Blaise lifts his head and stares at Hermione with unrestrained vehemence, he says in a dangerous and stranggled voice, 'Die, Mudblood, you're unwanted.'

Tom's face flashes anger and he steps on Blaise's bloody back, crushing it. Blaise screams in agony and Tom forcefully pulls up his head by his hair, and says:

'Never speak to her like that, I will make sure you never speak again,' pointing to Blaise's throat, Tom whispers, '_Diffindo!_'

He slit Blaise's throat.

Blaise's screams are turned into gurgles as he starts choking on his blood. Blood squirted out from his throat, but now it is running down his neck. Hermione is hysterical and crying, this is too much for her to handle.

War was nothing like this, people died from _Avada Kedavra _which only stops the heart.

She doesn't notice Tom stepping and snapping Blaise's wand in two. She didn't notice Tom going to her and wrapping his arms around her. He smiles down at her:

'I didn't mean for you to see this, you've always been innocent. Don't worry, love, he's still alive,' he assures her.

Blaise is having a seizure, blood - sticky and wet - soaks the grass. As for the centaur in the bush, its fellow centaurs have taken him. Tom already transfigured the blade back into a cone.

When Hermione continues her hysteria, sobbing and shaking, Tom sighs impatiently:

'It can't be helped. I have no choice, I don't want your innocence tainted. We'll talk later, _Obliverate!_'

For the second time that day, blackness overcomes Hermione.

xxx

Hermione woke up, to find herself tucked securely in her Griffindor bed.

_Right, Tom kidnapped me to see the fairies dance._

She sighs, _I must've fallen asleep and he probably carried me back._

She sat up and almost cries out, 'I missed patrolling the corridors with Draco!'

She groans, and slumps back down on the bed.

_Time for more dreamless sleep._

xxx

When she went down to the common room, Hermione was surprised to see Harry and Ginny in a stoic mood.

She was about to walk past them when Ginny stopped her, 'Hermione.'

'Ginny, Harry, how are you?'

Ginny smiles pleasantly as Harry stares into the fire, 'We're fine. But let's cut the small talk. We're concern about you.'

Hermione tilts her head, this is headed for an awkward conversation. Ginny smiles reassuringly and continues:

'We notice you are hanging out with Riddle.'

Hermione raises an eyebrow; these two are so preoccupied by each other. It's a wonder if they notice anything around them.

Harry stands up, 'It seems improbable, but I suspect Riddle is back. He hasn't tried to kill me, so I'm unsure, if he really is Voldemort reincarnated. I suspect the Slythereins are scheming for a new world, again. Do you believe me, Hermione?'

She shakes her head, 'No, but I want to hear you out.'

_Tom is dangerous, after all._

Harry leans against the couch and continues, 'The other day I heard the young Greengrass gossiping with some other Slytherein girls. They can't decide who would be a better leader - Malfoy or Riddle. They said Riddle is the rightful heir, for he is back. But they also agree that Riddle failed so many times that they need a new heir, and that'll be Malfoy. By heir, they mean for Salazar Slytherein.'

Ginny continues for him, 'We've been researching, and all we can theorize is that Salazar's heir is the one to bring enslavement to muggles and muggleborns alike. The Slythereins' are conflicting with who should take over.'

Harry takes her hand and continues:

'Hermione, we're worried. Things are brewing, and even though for now their system is corrupted as no one is sure who to follow, we don't want you involved in their politics.'

Ginny laughs shakingly, looking around to make sure no one is listening, 'I heard that after we graduateHogwarts, the rightful heir will breach the ministry, take over, and their new era will start. The older generations will have no problem with this, but for us it may be over... though we doubt the possibility.'

Hermione remains silent. Harry stands up and looks directly into her eyes:

'We know we should do something to stop the upcoming war before it's too late. But, knowing Malfoy he is sheltered and doesn't know anything. Riddle will fall again, it already happened twice. No one believes he is Voldemort. Voldemort is dead, the only conclusion is that Riddle is a descendent from the muggle Riddles, or he is an illegimate offspring of Voldemort himself. Afterall, Riddle is a year younger than us - Ginny's age.'

Ginny stepped forward and hugged Hermione, 'Don't mix with them, it's dangerous considering who or what you are to them. It's our fault you've been pushed this far in their arms, we left you with Ron who is an arrogant bastard. You can hang out with us, 'Mione.'

Hermione huges Ginny back, then she steps away. 'You don't have to lessen your guilt, Ginny. Harry I appreciate your concerns and warnings, but I think I will stop the root of the problem. Harry, don't underestimate Malfoy; he's in Slytherein. He is frighteningly ambitious.'

Harry saw the spark in her eyes, 'We really do mean it, Hermione. We don't want you hurt. Don't take matters into your own hands... Hermione, wait!'

She ran out of the common room.

She feels alive, adrenaline is kicking in and pumping. Hermione has finally found a purpose.

She flew down the stairs, Harry and Ginny chasing after her. The moving stairs seem to be in her favour, for when she gets off one set it moves to another while Harry and Ginny are on it.

She threw open the Great doors of the Great Hall. She scans the room, as some people enthusiacstically wave at her - the popular and beautiful Head Girl.

Seeing who she wants to see, she runs to him over at his Slytherein table. She already has his attention from the moment she walked in. He stands, leaving his half eaten omlette.

'Hermione Granger,' Tom drawls, 'A pleasure to see you slept well.'

Hermione stood there, panting slightly from her exercise. Her eyes are sparkling and her skin is glowing; Tom stares hungrily as her. Transfixed by her beauty.

'Tom Riddle,' she starts, the noise in the room fades into an ambient murmur in the background, 'Will you... will you go out with me?'

For she decides she will bring the true heir down.

xxx

**AN: Feels a bit filler here, but I want to develope Hermione and Tom's relation further before I throw in Draco for a ride. Btw, she still doesn't have her wand.**

**Another Question! **Did anyone enjoy the gore?

**So feel free to review :)**

**HH**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers!**

**A.N: Sorry I'm late, internet access was very limited, but that was fixed! This chapter is somewhat rushed because there needs to be serious explications (because I am winging it, thus story completely disorganised and may fall into a disaster unless I kill a sufficient number of characters - these people are quite OOC).**

**Note that I ALWAYS respond to reviews (You can tell me not to respond if you prefer)**

**Anonymous replies:**

**know-it-all: **Things will unraveal... when the time is right. Also Ron is merely a pawn in this twisted Alice-like game of chess (mwahahaha). Basically it's mad confusion until Tom gives the answers. I find Hermione's impulse a bit sudden (totally different from her helpless self) and yes that will twist things further. No comment on Blaise :) and on Ron, I will prevent Tom from touching a single hair on his head... for now.

**(): **Taa-daaa! Anyways yes, I'll see if I can update frequently (it'll be chaotic though)

**R-Jam: **Thank you! I was striving for that theme, intriguing (looks right) & I look forward to further replies from you! :)

BTW: Italics are the thoughts of the current speaker. Italics with apostrophes, they are _legilimens _messaging.

xxx

Chapter 5

Impulse buying, if done often, goes down the road of a shopaholic.

Impulsive Griffindor behaviour, leads to sheer recklessness.

Hermione has moments when she acts on what feels right, even though she is a righteous Griffindor, she has it in her mind to believe she'll manipulate the true heir of Slytherein, who is no doubt Tom Riddle.

_Obviously Malfoy is innocent._

_As for Tom, play his game, earn his trust..._

_... and betray... him? _

_'Never,_' whispers a far and distant voice in her hazy memory. Hermione shakes her head.

After asking him out she told Tom to get ready and head towards Potions without her (he doesn't carry all his supplies everywhere like she does). He took her hand and planted a soft and gentle kiss - she wondered why on earth her heart accelerated upon contact. Then he sauntered out.

Now she is roaming the corridors, searching for Malfoy, who apparently has her wand. She is desperate to get it; she is frantic for something so dear to her, it holds so much value and symbolism.

Being aloof causes Hermione to crash into a girl roughly the same height as her.

The girl's notebook that was in her arms fell ungraciously to the ground, and slides across the tiles.

Hermione looks at the girl for a second, enough to note that she has blond hair and average features, but her eyes are an entirely different matter. They are like flowers that draw bees to them - bright blue, but around the pupil it is mistier and dark, like the lakes in horror movies. All the same, they scream, 'Forget-me-not!' like the name of a small blue flower.

The girl is stunned, she just stays in the same position as when she was bumped into.

Hermione turns and was about to reach for the book when she sees pale white hands pick them up. She straightens to see Draco Malfoy in his usual indifferent mode, handing the notebook to the girl while staring at Hermione as if expecting something.

The girl merely stood beside Hermione, looking wide-eyed at Malfoy, and blushing like a silly school girl. She looks down to hide her eyes behind a curtain of blond hair, then she scurries away.

Draco waited until he couldn't detect anyone in nearby approximations.

'Malfoy,' Hermione greets him, 'May I have my wand back?'

He leans against the wall and scrutinizes her for a minute. He drawls:

'So quick to assume, that I of anyone, who is most unlikely, to be in possession of your wand. But you are always right, how you came to that knowledge, I wonder. Yes, you may have your wand back, on one condition. I will tell you that circumstance, when you give your consent.'

Hermione stares at Draco in wonder; those are the most words he has ever spoken to her through the past two years! She tilts her head to think, Draco is calm and there is no alteration in his demeanor. Even though he is Slytherein, his condition isn't likely to harm her because McGonagall made him do an unbreakable vow to her:

_'I'll be your partner, as long as I bear these responsibilities. To respect, and to protect you within my power. To never harm or hurt you, within my reach...'_

They resemble marriage vows.

So she nods.

'Do you promise to agree to my following conditions? For if you decline, I'd be entitled to snap your wand,' he blinks, 'You know I keep my word.'

Hermione blinks, hesitates, 'Alright, if reasonable.'

'If reasonable to me, these are my terms.'

She gives him a startled look, 'What about mine?'

He answers, unwavering, 'Then I am permitted to break your wand.'

Hermione feels uneasy, her wand is her companion like Crookshanks. There is no such thing as to consider a replacement, it doesn't feel right.

He waits, she looks up and bites her lip. Quietly, she consents. Draco drawls:

'You must kiss me on my lips with your own.'

Hermione blinks, the message doesn't occur to her, rather she is trying to find a loop hole that her Griffindor brain is unused too.

Draco counts the seconds as Hermione's whole mannerism changes, from the growing blush and to her entire posture becoming vulnerable; her hands limp, her eyes widen, her mouth forms an 'O', her body is frozen, but her legs shake slightly. She chokes out a whisper:

'Can't it be... Can't it be any other kiss?'

_I can't back out, these terms are reasonable to him, and it's only fair as I do not want my wand snapped._

'Today, I don't intend for a french kiss. But a peck is not satisfying, thus I may kiss you for as long as I desire.'

She backs away, he gets off the wall.

'M-malfoy,' she whispers, 'N-no touching, please...'

He forms a small smirk, his eyes darkening, 'Nothing inappropriate for today. Come here, Hermione.'

She shivers, and her heart quickens, she stands her ground, 'T-this isn't right. Just hand me my wand...'

She lowers her eyes when she sees him amused.

Draco slowly circles her in a predatory way, 'I could say the same thing, but I'll wait for you.'

Hermione flushes even more, from his sexual innuendo.

His footsteps that echo dinstinctively against the walls, they stop right behind her. He bends over and whispers in her ear as she closes her eyes in a daze, 'Turn around.'

She obeys. Inside she's screaming, but she doesn't understand why her body isn't listening to her.

He kisses her. Her breaths are shaky, and he remains calm and cool. Hermione expected his lips to be cold and hard, but they are soft and warm against hers. The kiss: it's light and simple, they remain in the same position. His hand reaches for her limp ones, and he holds them gently - as if they are breakable china.

His cologne overwhelms her, and she realizes this is pleasant...

He lets go and steps away just when she was enjoying it. His face is once again impassive, and Hermione wonders if he was playing her.

She whispers so quietly and inaudibly, she wasn't aware it was her own voice:

'That... was my first kiss.'

Draco blinks, inwardly his heart is racing.

_She's cute, she's too good and too pure._

_I want what is beyond me._

Inside, he is out of control, and victorious.

He offers out her wand, and she hesitatingly takes it. He nods, 'Class is starting soon. Let's go.'

The enchantement he controlled breaks, and Hermione is confused. Recovering her composure, only to flush again, she pleads, 'Don't... Don't tell-'

His fists tighten as he cuts her off, 'Don't mention his name around me.'

She pauses, her persistance insists she has the last word.

'Please, don't tell...' she looks around and avoids his hard gaze, 'Anyone.'

They both know who she is implying.

xxx

They both entered class before Tom, for Hermione there is a changed air between her and Draco.

They shared a physical intimacy, and she can't let it slide. Thus she is a bit nervous around him, and he acts like nothing happened.

She can't tell whether or not to thank him for his silence.

Finally, Tom walks in and smiles charmingly at her, and she blushes. He is radiant, and she feels uneasy.

She cheated on him, a small error that nags at her conciousness. Times like these make her wish to be like Draco, to be able to shrug her issues and deal with them in a cool manner.

Halfway through class, Tom sees the concern on her face becoming graver.

'Hermione,' Tom calls her attention, 'What is concerning you?'

'Well,' she nibbles on the end of her quill, looks around, then mumbles, 'Blaise isn't here, that's strange. He always makes noise in all the classes we share, he's the lively one.'

_I'm sorry Blaise, I'm using your absence as an excuse to divert Tom's attention._

Tom chuckles under his breath and places a hand on her cheek, 'Do not fret over him, Hermione.'

Hermione touches his hand that is cupping her cheek, and automatically feels like she should trust him.

A familar and heart-stopping drawl cuts her thoughts, 'Blaise is resting in Madam Pomfrey's care.'

Hermione can't stop herself from glancing at him, he is working on his potion intensely, but his posture suggests that he is aware of his surroundings.

Tom's thumb caresses Hermione's cheek. Hermione starts relaxing, but she feels a bit awkward inside because a few moments ago she kissed Draco.

Tom doesn't know this, and she needs to keep it that way. Gain his trust...

_Yet I'm already keeping things from him._

Draco stops what he's doing in middair, and turns to look at Tom over Hermione's head, 'Blaise has a light gash on his back, and a light scar on his neck. Care to _theorize_, Riddle?'

_'Explain, Riddle. You're responsible for this.'_

'I am a Riddle,' Tom says while leaning back on his chair, 'Why should I be a solution?'

_'Why should I tell you?'_

'Tom,' Hermione says, lightly scolding him, 'Don't play games. Blaise is seriously hurt, we should pay him a visit.'

Tom looks at her as if considering something. He shakes his head, 'I like my games, and as for Blaise - he is in critical condition, we shouldn't intrude.'

Draco stare bores into Tom's eyes, and Tom stares back. Draco breaks the silence:

'There is a dark curse casted on him, I wonder if the perpetrator knows discretion?'

_'I told you to leave no marks.'_

Tom puts a hand on Hermione's neck, but he addresses Draco, 'You don't seem to care about your friend, you show more interest in this _perpetrator._'

_'Don't question my motives.'_

Hermione shifts uneasily, aware of a tense atmosphere, aware of some sort of implications between these two men, but unaware of their constant _legilimens _communication.

She speaks, and both men turn their cold gazes to her (they soften a bit), 'Malfoy... you're acting a little indifferent about Blaise's inavalidness. Tom, the potion is boiling.'

Draco replies before turning back to his activities, 'He'll be sent home until they manage to awaken him, I have no worry on his safety.'

They all work in silence for some time.

Hermione whispers, hopeing Malfoy can't hear, 'Tom, this perpetrator sounds deadly and disorganized. He casted a dark curse on Blaise, along with leaving scars that haven't faded yet, but that's random. At the same time, it sounds like Blaise's body has been recovered fast. If we see him, maybe I can-'

Tom silences her by placing a finger to her lips, 'No more excitement for you, I can't leave you out of my sight, princess.'

Hermione felt enlightened by the touch of skin.

She fell silent and brought up the subject no more.

She didn't notice Tom and Draco communicating using _legilimens._

Tom: '_How was his body discovered?'_

Draco leans back and looks at him: '_One of the Centaurs handed him to Hagrid.'_

Tom places his hand on the back of Hermione's seat, and he looks of into a distance.

_Time to play dear old Hagrid a visit, and to punish a disobeying Centaur._

xxx

Harry and Ginny are sitting in a tree.

T-A-L-K-I-N-G. Along with the occasional cuddling.

'Upon my word,' Harry mutters, 'Why haven't we notice the loose screw in Ron's head?'

Ginny rolls her eyes, 'It's been loose all these years, but it never fell until recently.'

Harry holds her tighter, 'Result of war, maybe his form of defense is pushing away all that he associates with the battle? He doesn't spare us a minute anymore, but I thought it was because with you, I'm being a bit...'

'Possessive? Clingly? Childish?' Ginny ends for him, a small smile playing on her lips. Harry groans into her neck.

'Well, I never really had time for this,' he mumbles, drawing her closer until she sat on his lap, and his lips are on her neck. 'I really crave romance.'

Ginny laughs, 'And I spoil you, Harry James Potter.'

He doesn't comment further.

'But my brother,' Ginny sighs, 'What a pity. Hermione didn't leave him, though, even when he was being a jerk.'

'She probably was clinging to the past, and you know how she doesn't like making new friends or approaching people unless she has something to say like an answer to a question. She lacks social skills.' Harry explains. He sighs contently while inhaling Ginny's scent.

'She has a boyfriend, now, to keep her company,' Ginny says wistfully. Even though she's commited to a certain someone, she still has taste in good looking men, and still has a habit of picking up the lastest gossip.

Harry stiffens, 'I'm unsure about Tom Riddle, the resemblences of him from the past are astonishing.'

Ginny nods, 'But you won't do anything for now, because the prophecy has been fufilled. We both know it isn't in our destiny to interfere with this new threat...'

In truth, out of a little selfishness, the two former Griffindor heros wish to retire and live quietly without hassel or adventure.

'- And no one else seems to be out to get him except Hermione,' Harry continues, gravely.

'Irrational, reckless, impulsive, daring,' Ginny lists the traits, 'A true Giffindor, through and through. Well, let's leave her be, she knows what she's doing.'

Harry bolts up, 'We sound like careless friends. We should help and support her.'

Ginny shakes her head, 'We're busy with our lives, and she's busy with hers. I want to get married after Hogwarts.'

Poor Harry, he is enchanted with Ginny to notice that she purposely changed the subject of Hermione and Riddle - Ginny wants to keep Harry to herself. Even though she knows she is being selfish and slightly conceited, Ginny doesn't care. She's happy like this.

Harry lets himself be easily distracted.

xxx

The next day, McGonagall is shocked to discover a group of third years wandering the halls during classtime.

She found out their current class is Care of Magical Creatures, but twenty minutes into class their teacher hasn't shown up, so everyone felt that it is their free study time.

McGonagall felt furious, and decided to have a word with Hagrid.

She pounded on his cottage door for ten minutes before using _Alohomora._

No sign of recent activity - the fireplace is cold and the room is spotless.

All of a sudden an arrow shot into the room and almost stabbed the Headmistress, she pauses recognizing it as a centaur's.

She took the note attached to it, read it, and paled considerably.

In the heart of the Forbidden Forest, Hagrid, along with a centaur companion were found at a base of a cliff; their inner guts were torn out and scattered about.

xxx

**AN: k, I'll stop here, feels somewhat rush, but there are details inside. :)**

**Poll: **Does anyone want to know how Tom killed Hagrid and the centaur? (Probably will be included in next chapter - gore! gore! gore!).

**Everyone, you're awesome!**

**HH**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers!**

**A.N: So apparently you people find this gruesome, well this is your lucky day :D**

**Also, I'm a frequent updater! It's okay to subscribe! GAH**

**Extra note: Hagrid's accent will be sloppy-ish so bear with it**

**Anonymous replies:**

**know-it-all: **Thank you! Personally I like mixing things up, and yes the triangle is going to be super tense! Heehee and may I present, chapter 6!

xxx

Chapter Six

He walks across the field to the small hut with a crooked chimney and smoke coming out...

His footsteps are silent, and he travels smoothly like the snake he is.

_Hagrid, dear old Hagrid - keeping all the lights on, I see._

He silently casted a spell to call the half-giant to him.

Hagrid was preparing for bed, when he felt an urge to open his front door. Such a persistant urge, that he accomplishes it. When he sees who is on his doorsteps, he tries slamming the door shut, but the genius wizard is quicker to act; Hagrid's door is being controlled by the uncalled and unwanted visitor.

'R-riddle,' Hagrid stammers, regaining his composure he tries to act tough by pulling out his umbrella. Tom flicks his wand with a yawn, and the umbrella bursts and crumbles into a neat pile of ash.

Hagrid is lost.

'Come,' commands Tom as he transports the ash into Hagrid's fireplace. Those ashes will be cold by the morrow. Tom turns and walks into the forest, and Hagrid has no choice, but to follow. The slow giant is confused and scared.

xxx

They reached a cliff. By then, Hagrid regained his confidence because the forest is his forté.

'Riddle,' Hagrid booms, 'Wh're you alive an' youthful? 'Ow's it possible?'

Tom looks up to the full moon, his back to Hagrid, his posture relaxed. He starts chuckling. 'That information isn't meant for you to know.'

Hagrid hesitates for a few minutes, than asks, 'Why di' you go wit' all that trouble to 'ave me blamed for opening that ol' Chambre?'

He refers to the Basilisk.

Tom tsks and shakes his head, his back still to Hagrid, 'Simple, Hagrid. You touched what is mine.'

Hagrid scratches his head, unaware that Tom's index finger is twitching.

'Wha' do you mean?'

Tom remains quiet in thought.

_Should've had him drunk, justice would've been quicker._

Tom replies to Hagrid, 'That year, Beauxbatons' representatives from each year came to showcase and host a one week conference. In our year, the representative was madamoiselle _Grangère_; tell me Hagrid, have you forgotten my sweet _Harmonie_?'

Hagrid rubs his nose, lost in thought, 'You mean, Harmonie Gran-gran-'

Tom spins around and snarls, his eyes glowing blood red in the dark, 'Don't you say _her _name, insolent fool! You are undeserving and unworthy; you can't even pronounce the elegance of her name.'

Hagrid stumbles back, fear gripping him. Every pore in his body is sweating - he finally realizes what a serious predicament he's in. He can't summon any of his animal friends because no one can defeat Tom Riddle...

'Harry!' Hagrid exclaims, but all efforts are futile. Tom immediately and calmly chants:

_'Silius VULNUS._'

Hagrid's lips are slashed, along with a part of his tongue. His beard starts absorbing the dripping blood, but some of it already sprayed onto the grass. Tom lowers his wand and puts his free hand in his pocket, regaining the relax stance.

'Hagrid, forgetful old man or giant,' Tom mocks with dripping digust, 'I see I haven't fooled your precious Hogwart's memories, do you recongnize me?'

Hagrid is semi-choking on his own blood. Tom sighs, and cleans up the mess, reversing the spell. He doesn't want to waste _legilimens _on what he considers unintelligent.

'You,' Hagrid says boldly, now that he is unharmed, 'are NOT Tom Riddle from my days!'

Instead of provoking, Hagrid receives quiet laughter.

'No points to Griffindor, Hagrid. I am he, from the past. But I wasn't, from my past.'

Hagrid is confused, and unsure where he stands. Should he be terrified, or prepared to fight? After some minutes, Hagrid realizes Tom won't contribute any further, so he decides to distract Riddle in vain with questions.

'Riddle, wh're you taken an interest in 'Ermione?'

Tom raises an eyebrow, 'You don't remember her, Hagrid? Afterall these years?'

Hagrid keeps silent. Hopeing Riddle will just give him answers. Tom sighs exasperated, understanding how this Giant works:

'Hermione Granger is _Harmonie Grangère_, Hagrid. It is the same with me, I am Tom Marvelo Riddle -'

'But her name is different,' Hagrid cuts him off. Wrong move, with a casual flick of his wand Tom sent another painful silencing spell on Hagrid. This spell twists the lips and tongue to make them cave inwards.

'-As I was saying,' Tom continues as Hagrids muffle cries of pain blend with the noises of the night. 'The difference between us is that she doesn't recall anything, yet. So I'll wait, and soon...'

Tom starts strolling slowly to where Hagrid is clutching his face, trying to pull out his mouth.

'Soon, when she is ready and mine, I can conquer the world and succeed unlike my precedor. I revealed too much to you, Hagrid, I'm afraid you'll have to die. Before that, I will tell you why I framed you for the Basilisk incident. You touched her, and not just once. You are clumsy, and you thought she found that endearing. I told you not to get involved with her, but you kept flirting with her; giving her compliments, leaving flowers on her study books, attending all her lessons - encouraging that deadful vanity that Beauxbatons drilled into her - thankfully she is humble and modest now - you're a bad influence, Hagrid. From my own jealousy and for her safety, I had to punish you.'

Tom stops in front at the pathetic sight cowering at his knees, Tom bends over and stares past Hagrid's eyes to read his very memories.

'You can never have her, Hagrid. She's _your _lost love? That was never it, she only loves me; and she still does. Hermione can only love me... but I will rid the world of dirty and perverted minds like you - piece by piece. _Sectumsepra!_'

Hagrid falls to the ground with a thud, bleeding so much from the new wound inflicked by Tom. Tom jumps and levitates behind Hagrid before casting a blow that sends Hagrid flying off the cliff.

Tom goes to stand at the cliff like the king that he is, looking at the poor sight in front of him.

Hagrid landed in an awkward position. His left ankle is twisted outwards, his right shoulder is severely dislocated. Anyone could tell a few ribs are broken and are stabbing into his organs.

Tom starts laughing darkly at hearing the pitiful giant wheeze.

'It seems, Hagrid, that one of your ribs stabbed into one of your lungs. There's the blood sputtering out of your inward twisted mouth. This isn't enough to please me, to punish you for that pornographic mind of yours, I'll need to destroy that ''manhood'' of yours... How about _PRAERODO!_'

A loud crack echoed in the forest, even though Hagrid is screaming in horrible agony, Tom already casted silencing and disillusionating charms in the area. No one an get in, and no one can get out unless he gives consent.

'That pain, you feel Hagrid, is your penis snapped off.'

As Tom says that, a pool of blood starts forming and soaking around Hagrid. The giant is dead from suffocating on his blood. Tom sighs, 'That was too easy.'

He sits on the edge of the cliff to watch the full moon for a bit, then shakes his head.

_Time to attract the centaur._

xxx

Kevi the centaur was out, knowing his doom is near by reading the constellations in the sky. All of a sudden, he can smell the stench of Hagrid's blood. He gallops on whim, afraid of what he may find.

He stands at a cliff, and looks about, he screams at what he found.

He vomits right onto his poor friend's corpse.

Below the cliff is a very unresponsive Hagrid, his stomach slashed open and his guts spread around in a random pattern. There's blood staining and soaking the grass, sand, and rocks.

'N-no, this can't be the work of a beast. There is a demon running about! A devil!'

As Kevi gracefully jumps from the cliff, intending to land below to check if his friend survived, a red blast shot through the air from behind him and stunned him down.

As the _stupefy_-ed centaur lands with an earsplitting thud, he looks up at the cliff to see if the attacker is still there.

Tom appears from the nearby trees and once again goes onto the cliff to look at his masterpiece down below.

'You come for your master and meet an untimely death, unintelligible brute. _Avada Kedavra!_'

As the light from the centaur's eyes fade, Tom twirls the Elder wand in his hands, a nonchalent look on his face, but an expression of satisfaction in his eyes.

He looks up to the moon.

_Well, I might as well make the centaur's death look identical to Hagrid's. This is a clear warning to all the centaurs to never be involved in my business or face the consequences. I recall cutting off some toes of Hagrid, and making his guts form the constellation, Enoch. Said to represent an enemy's death. Hagrid's internal organs aren't enough, and to dissect a centaur is appealing._

With those morbid thoughts in mind, Tom carries out his plan.

xxx

The next day...

After the dreadful annoncement of the death (censored) of Hagrid, Tom sought out Hermione's face in the crowd to see her reaction.

_He'll never bother you, love_.

Instead of finding gratitude on her face, Hermione is grieving along with Scarface and Weasel. Anger flashed for one second in Tom's eyes, before he turned cold. He sighs.

_All heroic works are underappreciated._

Then she looked at him, with eyes that tell him too much, that makes him feel too much.

He felt remorseful for the first time after entering Hogwarts. The sensation shocked him so much, that he remained lost in thought and lost her in the crowd.

xxx

Headmistress McGonagall rounded up her Heads, Hermione and Draco.

'Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, I know today is your schedule Hogsmaede trip, and this is troublesome, but I request that you two be the last people to leave Hogsmaede to make sure no one is left behind. I and some professors will be supervising as well, so at least you two can enjoy yourselves. Hogwarts faces a new threat, you heard about Mister Zabini? It is fortunate that he is still alive, but no healer at St. Mungo can break the curse.'

Hermione frowns, 'I... I think that Riddle may somehow be involved in this. I mean, it doesn't seem likely, but I know Hagrid was framed for opening the Chamber with the Basilisk when in fact, it was Riddle himself...'

The headmistress shakes her head, 'He proves not to be He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I suspect it is his work, but at the same time it doesn't connect to him. I'm afraid this perpetrator is blood crazy and sick; Riddle from the past kills in a subtle manner, his kills are almost never discovered unless he wants them to be. He is not clumsy, he plans his attacks and follows through. These past few offenses seems to be the work of a newly awakened serial killer; as if he's experimenting. All these attacks are different, the only similarity is the amount of blood shed - so we can assume it's one person.'

Draco speaks, Hermione jumps, 'Potter killed Voldemort, we all saw it. This new threat is someone new. Yet,' he turns to McGonagall, 'I say we continue to keep a close eye on Riddle. He may not show that he is the same as Voldemort, but remember that Voldemort is deceptive and cunning.'

Hermione bites her bottom lip.

_You are the same as him, Malfoy._

McGongall nods, 'Until we find out who this offender is, I'll have to place stricter rules. Only Sixth Years and up may be allowed to go to Hogsmaede trips for the time being. Alright, you two are dismissed.'

xxx

'You're quiet today, Hermione,' Tom says as he and Hermione are slowing strolling around town.

Today is their date. After the headmistress dismissed the heads, Hermione went to Tom to ask if they can add patroling while they go on their date.

'I'm sorry,' Hermione looks up, 'It's just there's a lot going on. I'm worried about everyone's safety, it's my responsibility.'

Tom stops, and Hermione does too.

'Hermione, Hagrid's death isn't your fault, it shouldn't be your concern.'

She rubs her face and mumbles, 'He's my best friend, Tom. You don't understand.'

She didn't see something flash across his face before he went indifferent. Tom shrugs, 'You have me, that's all you need. Don't fret over him.'

Hermione glances around to make sure no one is hearing, luckily for her, Harry doesn't use his invisibility cloak so the chances of him sneaking around are non existant.

'Tom,' Hermione whispers uncertainty evident in her eyes, 'Did you-'

'Here we are, let's go into Honeydukes,' Tom interrupts her, and pulls her along.

The inside of the candy store is crowded as usual, and Hermione has to grab onto Tom's robes in order not to lose him. It is a horrible experience, all the pushing and shoving is crazy. Some how Hermione lost her grip and Tom disappears into the crowd. She wanders about until she ended up trap in the back corner.

_What will I do? I have to confront him, I know he killed Hagrid..._

'Hermione,' whispers a voice beside her ear, she jumps and turns. All of a sudden something is shoved into her mouth and she tastes a hard candy that is minty and sweet.

Tom is smirking and holding her close, she can't talk because the candy is in her mouth and it's huge. He can tell she is startled and a little worried because she keeps glancing around.

'Relax, I paid for a bag of these already. They are my favorite, they last for a long time.'

Hermione groans, she has no idea how long she won't be able to talk, and Tom looks pleased.

'Well, let's go to that small bookstore that I know you like,' Tom says, holding Hermione close to him. She looks up, he bends down to whisper in her ear, 'I don't want to lose you again.'

She blushes.

For the most part of the date, Tom is leading Hermione around to places he knows she enjoys. Eventually her candy melts, and she expresses that she is having fun. Tom isn't opposing, rather encouraging and sincere in getting to know and appreciate her interests.

'Let's go to the Three Broomsticks,' he suggests, 'These little candies tend to make me thirsty.'

She nods, and as the walk in he guides her through the crowd. In the distance she sees Draco and he glances at her hand in Tom's hand. She blushes and looks away.

_I wonder what Malfoy is thinking about this, he probably thinks I'm being obvious in my intentions. Right! I have to interrogate Tom._

'Here comes the Butterbeer, the best I've ever had,' Tom says as they take their seats in the Three Broomsticks. Hermione glances around nervously.

'Tom,' she starts, 'I really enjoyed our date. And I still do. Thank you.'

Tom rubs circles on the back of her hand, and raises an eyebrow; that was the millionth time she thanked him. She bites her bottom lip, slightly embarrased that she thanked him again.

'But, I need to ask you about some serious matters, concerning Ha-'

The butterbeers flew through the air and landed softly in front of them. Tom flipped a coin in middair and it flew to where the bartender is.

'That's how you tip them,' he replies with a smirk. 'We'll discuss _that _later, right now I want to compliment you, tell you that you are the cutest, and make you blush.'

Hermione blushes, 'Tom, quick distracting me! And... well, I... um... We already concentrated on me throughout this date, let's change topics.'

Tom raises his butterbeer to her, then takes a huge gulp. He then asks, 'What do you think, of me?'

Hermione's eyes widen and she hesitates before asking, 'What do you want to hear?'

Tom shakes his head, 'I want your opinion, not what I want to hear.'

Hermione starts tugging on her collar and gets lost in thought. She tilts her head:

'I find that you are... nice. You really are a gentleman, always flattering me and being chivalrous; holding the door open for me, taking my hand when we go down some steps. Throughout the day you haven't complained or shown impatience despite my indecisiveness. Tom, you are too...' she looks down to hide a blush.

He leans forward, 'Too...? Too...?'

'...' she mumbles.

'Can you repeat that,' she says with a huge smirk.

'If I did,' she replies, 'Your ego would fly.'

'I didn't really catch what you said, I'm too...?' He edges her on.

'Perfect,' she mutters and hides behind her hands. 'Can we... can we now talk about serious matters?'

Tom stands, 'Alright, if you insist. I know where we can talk in privacy. Finish your butterbeer. Let's go.'

He takes her hand, and they leave the Three Broomsticks. Unbeknownst to Hermione, Ron has been watching them from the corner of his eye. When they left, he gave his full attention back to some Sixth Year blond who talks too much.

xxx

Tom leans against the water fountain, and nods for Hermione to start. He already casted a silencing charm around them so that no one can eavesdrop.

'You killed him,' Hermione stared straight on in his eyes, unafraid.

He tilts his head, 'Quick to assume, that isn't good for you, love.'

She bites her bottom lip, 'Won't you confess?'

'I won't confess to it,' he says. Her eyes widen.

'By saying that, you are confessing!'

He nods, 'Indirectly, I'm admitting my act of justice.'

Hermione gets angry, and hisses through her teeth, 'That was never justice, it's wrong to murder someone innocent!'

'He was never innocent,' Tom states calmly.

'Still! It's wrong to kill!'

'But we kill everyday,' he steps towards her, and she resists stepping back. 'We eat animals and we step on grass. We swat away annoying insects.'

She shakes her head, and responds with less ardour, 'Please don't change the subject.'

He remains quiet, watching her.

She breaks the heavy silence after ten minutes:

'Tom, I don't like this,' she looks down and a tear fell from her eyes, 'Hagrid was my best friend, I... I miss him.'

He starts stroking her hair, but she pulls back.

'Don't touch me with bloodstained hands,' she whispers.

Tom sighs and looks into her eyes, 'They aren't bloodstained. I never touch blood.'

Hermione finally sees that this is her chance to get the truth out of him.

'Tell me the truth,' she pleads, 'Why are you here? How come you're still alive?'

He takes her hands, 'I can't tell you for now, you aren't ready to face the reality of who you are.'

Hermione tries to free her hands, but his grip is strong.

'Hermione,' he says and she locks her eyes with his dark black ones, 'I don't want you to go. Don't leave me.'

She says nothing.

'What do you want me to do?' Tom softly pleads.

Hermione realizes how desperate he is, she doesn't understand why he wants her, but she knows that she can manipulate him. She can protect the future generation.

'Promise me,' she squeezes his hands, 'To stop killing.'

He puts his forehead against hers, but remains silent.

'Tell me the truth,' she begs gently, 'Why do you want me?'

'Hermione,' he mutters her name, then uses _legilimens_, _'I've always wanted you. In the previous life I failed to have you, and I went crazy. In this life, you are all mine. No one else can get in our way.'_

'Why did you kill him?' Hermione immediately asks, unsure what Tom means by 'past life.'

_'Hermione, Hagrid was an obstacle, I have other reasons. The main one is my vengence that wasn't completed from the past. I had mercy, but now I know what a rotten character he has become. I won't tell you what lies in his conscience, love, but I can assure you that you are safe from any harm as long as you are with me.'_

'Tom...' Hermione says, a little unconvinced.

'Hermione,' Tom closes his eyes, his forehead still pressing hers, 'I count this as our second date, our first was when we watched the fairies' dance. You want me to promise to stop killing...'

She nods enthusiastically, he chuckles and wipes her tear stained cheeks.

'I promise I'll stop, as long as I can call you mine. Hermione, be my girlfriend.'

Hermione's heart beats quicken - from the adrenaline, and because the way Tom said it was so... romantic.

And if she agrees, millions of lives will be spared.

'Yes.'

'Good girl,' Tom mutters before tilting his head to kiss her.

The kiss, for Hermione, is nothing like Draco's kiss. When Tom's lips touched hers, she felt an electrical shock travel through her. Slowly Tom's hands went from her hands towards the small of her back to pull her closer. He wasn't demanding in his kiss, simply inviting her to take the initiative - which she didn't.

He pulled back and held her closer to his chest, content to stroke her hair.

They stood like that for a while.

xxx

Hermione and Tom found Draco; they all waited until everyone else went back to Hogwarts.

'I see you two are intimate,' Draco nods to their entwined hands.

'This is my girlfriend,' Tom says, looking softly at Hermione who is glancing around to make sure there are no strays.

Draco catches Hermione's eyes, and for a brief second she can feel his anger from his cold eyes.

Draco catches Tom's eyes, and they use _legilimens_.

'_Riddle, you haven't won her yet._'

Tom's face betrays nothing, _'Is that so?'_

Draco narrows his eyes, '_I won't admit defeat, until she declares her love for you. She doesn't love you unconditionally.'_

Tom blinks, still betraying nothing, '_She does, but she doesn't realize it yet._'

'Headmistress McGonagall is giving us the signal, we can go,' Hermione says, unaware that she cut the intense tension between the two men.

xxx

Hermione and Tom are casually strolling down the corridors when the blond girl from yesterday trips and falls in front of them. Her school things fly about, and Hermione bends over to help her gather them. Tom picks up a notebook beside his foot and starts skimming through it, unnotice by the girls on the floor.

'What's your name?' Hermione inquires politely, as she hands the quills to the girl.

The bright blue eyes stare back, a little sadly. All of a sudden some Fourth year Slytherein boys start laughing and talking all at once:

'Don't mind her, beautiful Head Girl, she's the American Wannabe Brat-'

'She claims to be American and always talking about American sports and how they are ''better' than quidditch -'

'-She's so annoying-'

'-So pretentious, doesn't even talk about anything except America-'

'-Obviously she's British -'

'-A stupid Mudblood-'

Hermione is annoyed with these boys, and she feels sympathetic for this sad girl. The bullying this girl is going through is eerily parallel to when Hermione was in first year. The girl in subject is covering her eyes with her blond hair.

Tom cooly cuts the boys off with a commanding yet dangerously quiet voice:

'I do not wish to hear such disrespectful and foul language from my house. Fifty points from each of you, now get out of my sight before I do something that'll you'll never forget.'

The boys pale upon seeing Tom's eyes glow red, they bow and scurry away. Hermione helps the girl up.

'Are you okay?' Hermione asks, concerned, 'Those boys are nasty, I know it's hard being a Griffindor and a muggleborn.'

The girl nods.

'Can you talk?' Hermione asks, curious to hear the girl's accent.

The girl nods.

'Do you want to talk?' Hermione asks, 'I understand what you are going through, and it helps to talk about it.'

The girl shakes her head and starts backing away, her eyes hidden by her long hair.

'You can find me in the Griffindor common room or in the library,' Hermione calls after her, 'I'm free when I'm there.'

Tom remains silent and waits until there is no one around.

'Hermione,' he says, 'Look at this.'

He gives her the notebook that the girl dropped.

'Tom! You should've handed it to her, let's see. Her name is ''Ema Amy Leslie Gapanova,'' that's a lovely name. Right! I remember, she's a transfer this year, Fourth Year; magic awakened when she moved to England.'

Tom's fist clenches, 'Read this entry, dated on the first day of school.'

'This girl writes in capital letters, ironic considering that she doesn't talk,' Hermione chuckles.

SEPTEMBER 7,

IT'S AMAZING, HOGWARTS ISN'T WHAT I EXPECTED. ALTHOUGH, I FIND THE HEADMISTRESS IS TOO OLD AND SKINNY - SHE REMINDS ME OF A BAT. SHE'S THE ONE WHO RUNS THE SCHOOL? THE STUDENTS CAN GO AND WALK ALL OVER HER, SHE SOUNDS LIKE SHE REPEATS HER SPEECHES BEFORE SHE ACTUALLY GIVES THEM OUT; HOW UNORIGINAL.

Hermione gasps, 'She seemed gentle and docile, what is this...? It can't be hers.'

Riddle points some lines down, 'I want to kill her.'

'Tom!' Hermione scolds him. 'I think I'll stop reading, I'm violating a young girl's thoughts and views on the world.'

'Read it,' Tom says quietly, Hermione feels compelled to do as he says. And curiousity got the better of her.

WHAT'S WITH OUR HEADGIRL? DURING THE SORTING HAT CEREMONY THE LAST GUY - WHO IS HANDSOME BEYOND DOUBT - ONLY LOOKED AT HER. SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAUGHT HIS ATTENTION. SHE PROBABLY THINKS SHE'S ALL THAT. WHAT A LOAD OF CRAP. SHE DID HER STUPID SPEECH ABOUT HOUSE UNITY AND ALL THAT SHIT ABOUT GETTING ALONG AND HAVING A HAPPY YEAR. I HATE IDEALISTIC BITCHES LIKE HER THAT THINK SHE CAN MAKE THE WORLD A BETTER PLACE; AT THE SAME TIME THEY ARE HYPOCRITES!

Hermione pales, Tom leans against the wall, watching her.

SHE'S MISS POPULAR, I ADMIT SHE IS BEAUTIFUL AND PERFECT. HER HAIR IS STRAIGHT, BUT I CAN TELL IT'S NATURALLY CURLY. IT'D BE BETTER IF SHE LEAVES IT IN CURLS. ANYWAYS SHE'S IN MY HOUSE, AND THAT BY ITSELF IS STUPID. SHE SHOULD BE IN RAVENCLAW, WHY THE FUCK IS SHE IN GRIFFINDOR? WE ARE LEFTOVERS, BESIDES HUFFLEPUFFS. THE REAL PARTY IS AT SLYTHEREIN, BUT FUCK THE DAMN HAT SAYS I SHOULD GET TO KNOW THE HEADGIRL. YEAH RIGHT, I HATE HER. SHE SHOULD GO DIE AND THAT WILL MAKE THE WORLD A BETTER PLACE.

Hermione drops the notebook after reading the last lines.

I WISH SHE WOULD JUST CRAWL IN A HOLE AND DIE.

xxx

**AN: Cliffhanger! Anyways the gore scene up at the top kind of made me feel like making a Stephen King scene with the whole perversity.**

**Also, it's kind of weird that this chapter seems super rushed; starts off gory, goes fluffy, goes dramatic, and ends with the second appearance of a new and ooc character - shout out to MisheardLyrics.**

**Basically the story is now a tornado of strange elements.**

**This poll question: **Who would you rather Hermione falls for first, Tom or Draco?

**I know this is a Tomione, but first loves and life long loves are totally different!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers! I know I correspond too much, lol, I ought to write more chapters. Don't hate, appreciate!**

**Leave a review, drop off a suggestion, write a comment, give me criticism, I love you guys!**

**HH**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers!**

**AN: So like the cap letters in **'Ema Amy Leslie Gapanova' **'s notebook is based of Harriet's thoughts and observations from **_**Harriet the Spy. **_**Awww I love you Harriet :)**

**I'm Canadian. Just saying.**

**Also time to cut down the gore (winks at Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape)**

**And... aw, yeah, I reread chapter 6 and it does feel rush (scratches head and backs away from the angry looks of readers)**

**I heart you reviewers and readers!**

**Anonymous replies:**

**know-it-all: **Lol you're using cap letters like her too. As for Tom he is very contradictory - thanks! As for the elder wand - I can't reveal that yet. KEEP TRACK OF EVERY WAND HE USES (He has a lot of wands). As for Hermione's confrontation, you'll see :)

xxx

Chapter Seven

Tom is leaning against the wall, watching Hermione from behind. She dropped the notebook, but she is still calm.

All of a sudden her voice cuts through the air, as if nothing happened.

'You know, Tom, you can't take away points since you aren't a prefect.'

He raises an eyebrow, she is refering to when he told the Fourth Year boys in his house off. He wants to kill the fourth year Griffindor who hates the love of his life, but he can't understand why she isn't complaining. Instead, she's trying to joke around to lighten the mood.

Hermione turns around, she's pale, and shaking slightly. He can tell she doesn't know what to picks up the notebook and lightly skims through it.

Tom closes his eyes and counts ten of her shaky breathes before he opens them again - an idea evident in his eyes.

Hermione looks up after a while, 'I'm going to return it to her.'

Tom gets off the wall, with a strange smile on his face, 'I'll come with you.'

She shakes her head, and right when she was about to go, he whispers pointing at her back with the late Voldemort's wand:

'_Impeio.'_

xxx

Hermione found Ema Amy Leslie Gapanova alone in an alcove.

The girl hasn't noticed the Headgirl, as she is shuffling through her school bag.

'You forgot this,' Hermione's voice cuts through the American's thoughts.

Ema Amy Leslie Gapanova jumps and whirls around, pale as a ghost. Hermione starts to flip through the pages.

'The Sorting Hat is right,' Hermione says firmly, 'Don't deny it.'

The American girl holds out her hand, expecting the notebook. Hermione continues talking.

'It's not unusual for someone to wish me to die, I'm a muggleborn, I'm the brightest witch of our age, I'm an overachiever. Most of all, I'm Harry Potter's best friend. Although, you don't like me - I won't use hate, because it is too strong a word - because you hate that you like me. You're used to being alone and not craving someone's company.'

The American girl huffs impatiently, a blush of embarassement clouding her cheeks. Hermione smiles kindly as if dealing with a child. But then her face went back to being impassive.

'Amy, (I know that's what you like being adressed as), I remember helping you out in Diagon Alley, and according to your notebook I made a nice impression. I will give you advice around Hogwarts; you don't have to try ignoring those Slytherein boys, I can tell you are sensitive to your environment. Just punch them, that's what I did to Malfoy in my third year- you heard about it from some eight years (according to your notebook). It felt good and I never live it down-'

'Oh my fucking Jesus Christ shut up woman!' Amy interjects, her bright blue eyes glowing in annoyance, 'I ain't a stupid charity case, GOD!'

Hermione laughs, amused, which throws Amy of balance.

'You are American, your accent sounds slighty southern, am I correct?'

Amy nods, disbelief evident on her face.

'South Carolina?' Hermione asks, Amy throws her hands in the air.

'Oh Lord! Never associate me with 'em, I'm Californian. Now hand me my note-'

Hermione chuckles darkly and leans against the wall in the alcove, 'I knew you have spirit ever since I read your notebook, I know that is invading personal privacy, but I can't let you off for writing down death threats to the entire population of Hogwarts especially me. Yet it's strange because there is one person that you don't want to kill. Rather you want to kiss him.'

Amy is stupefied, and then her thought process finally went through her thick skull and she reds up; her bright blue eyes looking embarassed.

'No...' Amy whispers. Hermione looks up with a distant and glazed look at the ceiling. Tom's voice echoes in her subconcious mind:

_'Good job Hermione, now say the following:'_

'You have a complete, perfect, understandable, incandescent, and extreme dedication or devoted _love _for Draco Malfoy.'

_'Good girl, you'll become a sadistic and cruel just like me. Now say what I'm saying:' _

'And you, Amy, wish to rid Hogwarts of every female that gets in your way, or whom you believe poses a threat to yourself. You are pretty, and you don't have a low self-esteem. But you dislike me because I'm a threat to your beauty, and because as you say here, ''My precious Draco is being enwrapped by the witchy bitch who is called our Headgirl and Griffindor Princess. He'll only think me to be a lowly Griffindor Commoner - unworthy of his royal attention.'''

Hermione stops there. Her eyes snap wde open, she is momentarily confused.

_'No.. I would never say this-' _She whispers in her head. Quickly Tom's sweet empty nothings fill her thoughts.

_'It feels good, and it's teaching her a lesson.'_

_'B-But it's evil. These thoughts, these words, they are hurtful.' _Hermione physically steps backwards.

_'Kill or be killed, play at her own game, my love.' _Her body moves on its own and goes forward a few steps.

_'T-Tom?' _She recongnizes his voice.

_'Hermione, I'm protecting you, love. She'll never hurt you again. Close your eyes, and go back to sleep. Do you trust me?'_

Hermione's conciousness falls away, and she feels more confused and disorientated. Her last thoughts echoes in her conversation with Tom.

_'Yes...'_

Tom who is hiding nearby smirks, wishing to reward Hermione for her obeidiance. (Although he is controlling her using _Imperio)._

For Tom is purposely provoking the American student, simply because he finds her annoying, but he can't kill her because he promised Hermione to stop killing. Hermione, _imperio-_ed, continues speaking, but in a quieter voice, 'Do you want me to die?'

The American looks away, ashamed of her secret obsession for Draco revealed. She mumbles her replies, 'I love him, and you insulted me.'

'I did,' Hermione/Tom confirms, 'But what are you going to do? Shouldn't you declare your undying love to him?'

Amy snaps her head to Hermione, a chaotic storm of raw emotions in her bright blue eyes; Tom figured that is why this girl didn't go into Slytherein, she has no control on her emotions.

'Impossible! HE never spares me a glance, not even a word! Yesterday HE picked up my book and handed it to me, but his eyes never left yours! And you, I HATE you so much; why can't you treat HIM right! You betrayed HIM, you're with that handsome stranger called Riddle! And I, and I...' She trails off, panting.

'And you...?' Hermione/Tom raises an eyebrow.

'And I'm here, revealing my life long secrets to you. I'm pathetic,' Amy says with disgust.

'I don't pity you,' Hermione/Tom tsks, 'And I know you hate encouragement that you think people feel it necessary to give.'

Heavy silence falls, Tom seeing through Hermione's eyes, sees Amy shuffling about. She quickly pulls out her wand intending to be unexpected,, '_Accio-'_

_'Experrilarmus,' _Hermione/Tom calmly flickers. He already calculated every move. Amy's small body slams against the wall, her wand landing against Hermione's feet. Amy slides down the wall, moaning in pain.

Tom makes Hermione kick the wand, then her body starts walking towards Amy's cowering form.

'W-who are you?' Amy says, her eyes slightly unfocused from the pain.

Hermione smirks and bends over to stare right into the American girl's eyes, 'Some call me the Dark Lord. I am Riddle.'

Amy's eyes widen, and she screams for help:

'FUCK FUCK FUCK THE DARK LORD HAS COME! HE IS BACK! SAVE ME! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! SAVE ME, HELP! SHIT!' Amy tries to slap Hermione, but Hermione/Tom captures Amy's wrists and binds them to the wall. Then when Amy tries to kick, Hermione/Tom bind Amy's legs to the tiles with tree roots that Hermione/Tom summoned.

Hermione starts laughing darkly, but really it is Tom who is speaking through her.

'No one can hear you, I have silenced and locked this alcove using disillusioning charms. And I placed a repelling charm on the area. I'm surprised you can tell this isn't your beloved Headgirl; what gave me away?'

Amy glares, fierceness overcoming her, 'Hermione Granger is a good girl! My little warning and threats would scare her, but she would've kept quiet! She would never hurt a fly!'

Tom steps from the shadows, Amy's attention directs towards him. He slowly strolls over, his footsteps echoeing through the alcove. He stops beside Hermione and puts an arm around her waist, pulling her close until he can rest his chin on her soft curls.

'Now,' says both Tom and Hermione at the same time (as Hermione is his puppet at the moment) 'This is my warning to you. Hurt her, and I will make Hogwarts miserable for you - you will be tormented and taunted beyond any psychological capacity. I am the king, and all the Slythereins obey me. If you dare disrespect Hermione, if you ignore my terms, I will not hesitate to harm Draco Malfoy - or send him on a mission that will kill him. Is this clear?'

Amy is so shocked, she can only numbly nod her head.

Tom smirks into the top of Hermione's hair. He waves his wand in front of Amy - her eyes turn dull.

'My terms,' he starts, 'are based off the following. I heard you have been making threats to her? Well from now on you will worship my queen - do what she says and listen to her. You shall not hate her but have a dovoted love for her. You will love her as much as you love Draco Malfoy. Afterall, you are in Griffindor for your intense and undying loyalty - from your notebook you've been stalking him? Well I want you to be loyal and true to my Hermione. My Hermione is your queen.'

Amy repeats in a trance, 'Hermione is my queen...'

Tom eyes glow red and his smirk is malicious, his memory modifying spell is working:

'Treat her with respect, love, devotion. You will die for her if neccessary.'

Amy's eyes are severely dazed, 'I will die for her if necessary.'

'When I, Tom Riddle, am not around, you will protect her. You will forever serve her.'

Amy repeats, 'When Tom Riddle is not around, it is my duty to protect her. I will serve her, forever.'

'You will forget the incident, call it episode, in the alcove, and burn this dreadful notebook. Tomorrow you will strike up a friendship with Hermione and from then on you will be her best friend.'

'I will forget this episode in the alcove, burn the dreadful notebook, and tomorrow make friends with Hermione my queen,' Her eyes close softly, 'I love my queen as much as I love Draco Malfoy.'

Tom nods, the spell is broken and Amy slumps down, unconscious. Tom unfastens the bindings. He removes the charms around the place and leads _imperio_-ed Hermione out to the hall where he removes the curse.

Hermione blinks for a bit and looks about.

'How... did we get here?'

Tom tilts his head, a smug look on his face, 'What do you mean?'

She shakes her head, confused. After a minute she replies, 'We were just strolling in the corridors after returning from our first date...'

'Second,' Tom corrects her.

'Second date,' Hermione nods, 'But how did we get all the way to this hallway so quickly?'

Tom laughs, 'Time flys when your having fun, and for the past few minutes you were lost in thought.'

They continue walking down the hall. Hermione looks up at him with a frown:

'Strange, I can't remember what I was thinking about.'

Tom laughs and kisses her forehead, 'It doesn't matter.'

'I guess you're right,' Hermione admits, blushing and rubbing where he kissed her on the forehead. He took her hand.

'I always am,' he told her.

xxx

**AN: TADA! Felt Pretty long to me, so I'm dropping it here until the next chapter woot woot**

**Felt a bit filler, but then this is an OOC so it makes sense - based off MisheardLyrics requests. And my AN's feel longer than the chapter, if that makes sense.**

**Soooo yeah, Tom is freaky, I mean controlling his girlfirend already, wow this relationship is pretty messed. :)**

**I know I know, there should be fluff but gosh I mean the whole caring boyfriend is cliché so Tom is caring, but with a twist! Hardy Har Har, and I did cut down on the gore so please review!**

**QUESTION STILL UP****: **First love goes to who? Draco or Tom?

**Also I promise to add some more romance (I like a good dose) mwahahaha I have many ideas of what will happen in the next following chapters, and I won't reveal who Tom or Hermione is... yet**

**I love my reviews; and I reply to them so don't be freaked out when you receive a pm from moi!**

**HH**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers!**

**AN: Meh, the other chapter was rushed because it's a filler to put Amy into good use. The only part I like in the previous chapter is the whole mind control that Tom does without lifting a finger. heh**

**Okay, this may be an uber long chapter, but it's because I want my Dramione time, but for that I need my Ron triumph card... :)**

**Anonymous replies:**

**Know-it-all: **Good to see your review again ;) For the Amy hypnosis thing it's like a memory modification thing that Tom does throughout his childhood (remember in the sixth book? He has skillz) And don't tell anyone, but I've been planning this new Hermione/Draco interaction which requires blackmail - you'll see in this chapter! Plus Amy is now technically Hermione's new slave, you gotta love that! I look forward to your next review :D

xxx

Chapter Eight

The next morning in the Great Halls, Hermione shifts uncomfortably. As per usual Tom isn't there because he's sleeping in (he gets away with anything) and Draco is acting normal - being indifferent.

The only difference today, is that across the seat from her where Harry and Ginny usual sit, there is a girl with blond hair and bright blue eyes; the same girl who bumped into Hermione the other day when she was confronting Draco.

Throughout the morning, the girl would either stare at Hermione, or stare at Draco. Hermione can tell the girl is in Fourth Year, and she vaguely remembers that this girl is American. Since Hermione feels she should start a conversation (the girl is staring at her again), Hermione decides to introduce herself.

'Hello there, I'm Hermione-'

'Granger, I know. I'm Ema Amy Leslie Gapanova. Call me Amy, and I like what you did to your hair,' the girl straightened up her posture, and appears to be roughly the same height as Hermione. Her hair isn't in the way of her face, and her eyes seem to sparkle.

'Thanks,' Hermione replies, wondering if this girl was waiting for her to make the first move the whole time. 'So, how are you liking Hogwarts? I understand you transfered this year.'

The girl smiled, and Hermione is almost taken aback by how her eyes shine with pure... adoration?

'I love it, it's amazing and like totally awesome here. But you know, I miss America, and I find it strange that my magic didn't awaken until I touched English soil,' she shakes her head.

'Oh?' Hermione figures this girl is talkative.

'I wasn't witchy back there, I'm a Californian girl,' which is true as Amy has a slight tan, 'And I love Bob Marly and all things Jamacain! Even though I should be hard core American, I love all things RASTA which is or has red, yellow, and green stripes.'

'Bob Marly - isn't he a singer?' Hermione asks, interested in this girl's unique taste.

She nods enthusiastically, and Hermione tries not to laugh at how cute the gesture is. Eventually they settle to taking all about America and Amy's life in California. Some minutes passed, Amy jerks her head towards the Slytherein table.

'You know...' she trails, starting to draw random patterns with her fingers on her left hand, 'That's Draco Malfoy, do you know him?'

Hermione tries not to raise an eyebrow, she nods wondering how did the topic of their conversation changed so quickly.

'Is it possible, I know we aren't close, but I mean I have good intentions,' Amy rambles on to Hermione's amusement, 'Can you introduce me to him, please?'

'Oh.' Hermione says.

_That was probably her intention in the first place, and that's why she wanted to talk to me. Maybe because I'm a fellow Gryffindor so it wouldn't be inappropriate. At least she has effort._

'Alright,' Hermione says, 'Want to go now?'

Amy shakes her head violently while blushing, 'No, no, no. N-not yet. I'm not ready to face him.'

_After all he knows I've been following him._

Hermione nods and the bell rings, 'So, I'll see you around?'

Amy stands, 'Is it okay, if you know, we hang out sometime?'

Hermione smiles, 'Yeah, I enjoy talking to you.'

All of a sudden Amy has this blissful look on her face, and she somehow jumps from the other side of the table and hugs Hermione.

'I love you,' she mumbles.

'What?' Hermione is momentarily stunned, not being used to informal affection from someone she barely knows. She can assume Amy is affection, probably an American thing.

'Well, see you around,' Amy says and she swiftly walks away. At first, Hermione thought Amy was eager to get to class, but then she saw the young Fourth Year girl immediately shuffle behind Draco. Despite the shoving and pushing of the crowd, Amy manages to stay faithfully behind Draco.

Hermione blinks a few times.

_Strange._

xxx

_Near the end of the month..._

'Hermione,' calls a voice from the Owlery. She turns.

'Ron,' she nods, then turns again to attach a letter to her parents to an owl. She tries to rush because she does not want to stay in his presence for long.

'So who's this for,' he asks, standing beside her and leaning towards her. He snatches the letter, 'Ah! It's for dear Granger mama and Granger papa. It's too thick. Hm.'

'Ron, give it back,' Hermione says, but Ron just holds it higher, laughing.

'Say please,' he said, his saliva spitting onto her face. Hermione is upset and uncomfortable, at the same time she doesn't want to play his game.

'Just give it back, Ronald,' she says quietly.

'Say it,' he demands, his face smug and cocky.

'It,' Hermione says, standing her ground when inside she wants to run.

'Don't be cheeky with me, say please and I'll give it to you,' he nearly shouts, waving the letter in her face.

They stare at each other, Hermione hopeing he will back down and Ron being a defiant bastard.

After ten minutes for staring, Hermione feels upset and on the verge to cry. She won't hit him because then he'll just laugh, if she does what he asks he'll win and her pride would be hurt, and if she walks away he'll ruin her letter - and that letter she doesn't want to rewrite because it took her weeks to furnish it.

In any case, he wins. Besides the point, she left her wand in her dorm.

'I have my wand,' she says quietly hopeing he'll buy her bluffing. 'Give my letter to me, please.'

Ron smiles sickenly, like he's already won, 'What'd you say?'

'I have my wand,' Hermione says, reaching into her empty pocket to put on a good show.

'No, after that,' Ron says, taking out his wand, 'You know, the magic word.'

Hermione keeps quiet, upset at the way Ron looks like he's enjoying making her feel like a child. She hates being treated like a child.

'Ronald stop this immature business and give me my letter,' she demands.

Ron blinks, anger and annoyance flashing on his face. He takes her letter and tears it up, takes his wand and burns the pieces.

'Well you should've said please, fucking bitch,' Ron says calmly as if he's the mature one.

Hermione stares at him, searching for some sort of compassion or humanity or even an indication of teasing... but ends up seeing only cold and arrogant eyes.

There's no use in persuaing him to be kind.

She turns and was about to walk away when Ron uses his wand to close the door in the owlery.

'I never said you could leave,' he leans against a railing. 'Besides, I have something to say to you.'

Hermione turns around, hand in empty pocket. She tries to look at him blankly, since the other day in the library he complained that she treated him like a child. (The day Riddle asked her to be his girlfriend and she flat out refused.)

'Don't look so cold,' he said mockingly, 'Or I might not tell you.'

Hermione rolls her eyes, refusing to talk to him.

'That's rude,' Ron says, 'Guys don't like girls who have a bitchy attitude like you do.'

Hermione is on the verge of crying.

'Come on, smile,' Ron says grinning, but the smile doesn't reach his eyes.

Hermione sighs and smiles widely before it drops. She gives up.

'Good girl,' he goes up to her and ruffles her hair roughly. Hermione didn't like it. Still having his hand on the top of her head, he leans forward and Hermione can see his eyes scheming something. His breath fans her face and to her it smells ten times horrible than it really is, 'We should talk for a while, catch up.'

'Leave me alone,' Hermione looks away.

'What? After all the effort I took to see you again, you're being awful,' he says while pouting his lips that he thinks looks cute. 'Where's that new boyfriend you're dating? What's his face, Riddle? He left you alone on such an important day like today, hm?'

'Mind your own business,' she said looking down and tugging her hands away. While Hermione calculates how she'll be able to escape, Ron watches her for a while. She turns and proceeds to the doors hopeing they aren't locked.

''Mione,' Ron says. She stops. That's the first time he used her nickname in months. 'Today is the anniversary of Crookshank's death.'

Hermione lifts her head, but she doesn't turn around. He walks towards her.

'Shouldn't we stick together, on such an important day? The golden trio became a duo a long time ago, and now it's just us living our own lives. I miss the past, where it was only us and adventures,' by now he was whispering sickeningly sweet into her ear.

Hermione turns around and again Ron takes her hands.

Ron smiles, 'Crookshank's was a nice cat.'

Hermione smiles, but then drops it. Not sure what to say, and having no desire to talk to him. Then Ron cups Hermione's cheek. She looks up at him.

'Please,' Ron whispers, 'For old times' sake. After this, I won't bother you again.'

'Why are you here, Ron?' Hermione asks softly.

'I miss you.'

Hermione remains in deep thought. Ron kisses her. She jerks away. All the owls around them fly back startled by this change in atmosphere.

'Tell me the truth,' Hermione says firmly.

'Which one?' He smirks, but it can't compare to any Malfoy or Riddle worth smirk. His smirk is badly done, and makes him look suspicious.

'Why are you here?'

'Can't I see my ex-girlfriend and former best friend?' He cocks his head, 'It's been a while since you've tried to control me.'

'I never did,' Hermione interjected, slightly furious, 'Stop accusing me of crimes I've never committed. I've been the faithful and the behaved one the whole time we were together! And we could've...'

_We could've stayed as best friends if it weren't for the fact you would have sexually intercourse with anyone who doesn't have a male genital._

'We could've stayed together,' Ron sneers, 'If you hadn't been such a wussy. If we have had sex, I wouldn't have been unfaithful or notorious. I was never satisfied.'

'That doesn't give you an excuse to go around behind my back! We could've ended things earlier and spare each other the mental agony!'

Ron's barking laughter echoed in the owlery and all the owls start fidgeting, 'I was good wasn't I? Being attentive to you got boring, you never tell me what you want. At least with Lavendar I know where she stands and where I stand. With you, it was always about you.'

Hermione is fuming, 'How long, Ronald, have you been cheating on me in our relationship?'

He rocks back on his heels and wolf whistles. It suddenly occured to her.

'From the start,' she whispers, 'You were always a liar. You were never true to me.'

'Took you long enough to realize that, and people say you're the brightest of our age. Get real, 'Mione. Oh ho, you're crying. Wow, lucky me, I made another girl cry,' he starts laughing.

Hermione can't stop the flow of tears, she feels all the pent up anger bursting out through her tear ducts.

'Why not write another letter to your mama and papa saying how much I made you cry?' He mocks her and laughs somemore.

'Lavendar and the other girls aren't playing with you today, aren't they?' Hermione hisses through clenched teeth. Ron stops laughing and he traps her between his arms and the wall.

'I was telling you the truth,' he says, 'I do miss you.'

Hermione holds her chin up, 'Only because you think I'll always crawl back to you. I'm not your leftovers or second best, Ronald. You introduced me to Molly Weasley because out of all the girls in Hogwarts, I'm the most suitable to be a housewife! I did everything for you, I cooked, I cleaned, I supported and encouraged you. I helped you at Quidditch tryouts, did you know that? McLaggen's last shot was a fail because I made it so. You owe me all the time that I wasted on you.'

'SHUT IT!' Ron screamed in her face. Hermione glared at him, before she can open her mouth Ron pinned her wrist to the wall and kisses her roughly. He bit her lips to open her mouth and he can taste her blood. Hermione struggles, crying some more, but Ron doesn't care because he's sexually frustrated and wants to create friction. He starts thrusting on her thigh and moves his hand down to cup her breast. Hermione slaps him hard on the jaw and he staggers back.

'Bitch,' he says before he strikes. Hermione managed to block his smack with her arm but she flew against the wall. The owls screeched and hooted, but didn't come near.

'Don't touch me,' she says shakingly, wiping the blood on her mouth to the back of her hand. Ron grabbed her arm to pull her near. His grasp is tight enough to leave a bruise.

'Break up with him,' he told her. Hermione is in her rebellious mode, and she refuses to listen or do what Ron says.

'No.'

Rom throws her against the wall and she slumps down from impact.

'I said break up with him,' he said and kicks her shin over and over again. Hermione is dizzy and she couldn't defend herself fast enough.

'Stop it Ron!' She tries grapping his legs to stop them, but he ends up kicking her arms.

'Break up with him,' he says a third time and stops kicking. He walks to the door, leaving her on the floor, 'You know where to find me.'

He opens the doors and walks away.

Hermione just layed there in her position, on the side her hair slightly covering her face. She stare off into the distance, reprocessing what just happened. Wondering what Ron's motives were. The owls around her flew a little closer, but they didn't offer any comfort.

xxx

She already cleaned up her lips and washed her hands. She fixed her hair and covered her bruises with her sleeves and knee-high socks. All and all, she feels tired. She rewrote her letter and when she went to the Owlery the second time, she brought her wand.

An hour later, after she showered, Hermione was wondering the corridors towards the Great Hall. It suddenly occured to her that she should get her wand which she left in the dormatories. She turns around headed to the Gryffindor common room.

'Hermione,' a deep male voice called and she stiffens. She turns around slowly.

'Tom,' she says and smiles with relief. He comes closer and she hugs him.

'You're happy to see me,' he says smoothly. She looks up at him and they stare for a while. Hermione closes her eyes and kisses Tom.

_Tom is my boyfriend, and this is right._

The kiss is sweet, but Tom decides to take the initiative. Hermione can feel his warmth, she can smell his masculine scent, and he is big. He's taller than her and he can cover her hands with his own. With him she feels softer and more feminin.

She feels safe and secure.

'Hermione,' he whispers against her lips and she opens her mouth. She licks his bottom lip, and he touches his own tongue to hers.

Soon the empty corridor started to be filled with their quiet moans.

Then gently Hermione breaks the kiss, 'L-let's... stop here.'

Tom touches his forehead to her and calms his breath before he replies, 'Why?'

She has a distant look, she can't tell him that she feels dirty. She can't confess that she was kissed by her ex-boyfriend and feels guilty that she's kissing him on the same day.

'I'll go get my things,' she replies quietly to distract her thoughts, 'And I'll meet you at the Great Halls so that after dinner we can study in the library.'

Tom stands back and looks at her, 'I don't want to leave you alone, I know your cat died and today is the anniversary. I understand you don't want me to be in grief, but Hermione, it kills me to see you so reserved. I don't want any secrets between us.'

'I shouldn't have told you about Crookshanks if you were going to be like this,' she says smiling a little sadly. She turns when Tom grabbed her arm to stop her. She winces as the bruise is still fresh.

Tom didn't let go, but rather something clicked in his head and he narrows his eyes. Hermione turns to him, tugging on her arm, but he won't let go:

'I won't take long to get my books.'

Tom pulls up her sleeve to see a huge and dark purple bruise.

'Where did you get this?'

Hermione jerks her hand away and she rubs the bruise, looking to the bottom corner she says, 'I fell.'

She's lying, and Tom can tell.

'Are you still seeing him?' His eyes turn hard and cold, but Hermione isn't looking at him. She stops rubbing her bruise.

'Are you?' he demands quietly, threateningly, and dangerously. He glances at her legs to see that her socks slipped down, and there on her milky pale legs are large fresh bruises.

'Don't worry,' she says, 'I only met with him by chance.'

The slap he delivers echoes in the corridors, and Hermione's back smacks the window behind her, before she slumps to the ground, holding the cheek that he backhanded. She doesn't look at him, if she did she would've seen dark and endless fury.

'I only met with him by chance,' she whispers, tears dripping down her cheeks, 'You don't have to be jealous, you didn't have to be possessive.'

Tom stands there, his fists clenching, his aura deadly and intense. He remains quiet.

'You're cruel,' she says without looking at him.

Tom turns and saunters away. When he reached a corner, Hermione whispered, hopeing her words will reach his ears.

'I'm still yours, only yours. Don't kill him, please.'

She was met with silence.

xxx

Hermione couldn't tell how long she's been there in a daze. She vaguely heard footsteps casually approaching and they stopped in front of her. She didn't look up, she doesn't want to meet his eyes to see a smug look.

He might say she's where she belongs, on the floor among the dirt where his expensive Italian shoes walks on.

Draco squatted down in front of Hermione, gently he took her arm and healed her bruises.

'I know what happened,' his voice broke through to her and she snapped her head up. He continues, calmly and with a nonchalent expression, 'Do you want to know what will happen when the whole school finds out that you were with the Weasel while dating Riddle? Or what can happen when Riddle murders the red haired bloke? Your reputation would be destroyed and you'll live your life in guilt of causing one person's death and causing another's misery because he will receive a life sentence in Azkaban.'

She looked into his eyes, and he fought to keep calm seeing her panic and scared.

'Only I know that Weasley kissed you, Riddle doesn't know that part. I can rephrase the situation. I can modify the truth, and Riddle will go into an emotional frenzy. I can destroy you,' he started healing her legs.

'What do you want, Malfoy?' She inquires quietly. He looks up directly into her eyes:

'You know what I want, Hermione. I want you.'

'You can't,' she told him.

'If I can't have you, I'll break you,' and with that promise he dug his nails into her leg. She winces but he doesn't loosen his grip.

'You're blackmailing me,' she whispers while trying to get him to loosen his hold. He smirks and leans forward.

'Malfoys always get what they want,' he whispers, his warm breath fans her face. 'Kiss me, Hermione. And I will let you go for the time being.'

She bites her bottom lip, his grip on her bruise unwavering and painful. Once again she's wandless and defenceless, and she can't escape unless magically she gets his wand in her hand... which is unlikely because Draco is a better duelist than her.

He waits.

'Do you promise?' Hermione asks softly.

'I do,' he promises.

'Pinky promise?' She asks, holding up her pinky. He looks at her confusedly before regaining an apathetic look.

'I give you my word, i doubt there's no need for anything further.'

Hermione looks down and lowers her hand, Draco sighs and lets go of her leg to grasp one of her hands.

'I promise, I swear on my word. Now kiss me.'

She kisses his cheek. He frowns then adapts a looks of amusement. He heals the rest on her bruises in silence. When she was about to stand up and leave, he trapped her between his arms.

'I want a kiss on the lips, Hermione. I won't let you go until you do.'

She glares at him and she smirks, waiting. He knows he has to be patient with someone as stubborn as her.

She stands up quickly intending on running away, but he stands too. He's blocking her way making any chance of escaping nonexistant. She's trap between him and the window. She looks up at him and an unspoken agreement went between them.

Hermione leans forward and kisses him softly unsure of what he wants. Before she pulls back he wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer. She gasp and Draco used the opportunity to take the kiss to the next level. She tries to push him away with her hands on his chest, but the kiss is so passionate, so hot that she finds she is consumed by it.

'M-Malfoy,' she moans against his lips. He breaks the kiss to trail his lips on her jaw to her ear.

'Say my name Hermione,' he says in a deep and husky voice in her ear. She continues panting, and he kisses her from her ear to her neck.

'Say it,' he whispers trailing his lips from her neck back to her mouth, his hands tangled in her curls.

'D-Draco,' she moans and he kisses her fiercely. He places her on the window sill, and he held her soft body so closed to him.

Hermione can't think, but she found herself comparing Draco to Tom.

Draco's kisses are wild, hot and passionate. Tom's can be sweet, rough, dominating and passionate.

Both men have a strong and masculine body along with muscles. But in Hermione's opinion she finds Tom is taller than Draco by an inch.

Tom usually has a minty scent that reminds Hermione of toothpaste and home. Draco has a hint of the outdoors from all the quidditch that he plays; his scent reminds her painfully of Harry and Ron.

The kiss overcomes her and her thoughts scatter around her brain.

She sighs contently against his lips, lust clouding her judgement and morals. Draco pulls back and puts his forehead on her shoulder. It took a while until their breathings calmed down.

'We have chemistry,' he told her. 'Today I'm breaking it off, I know you're not ready for the next level.'

Hermione (who is already blushing) blushes ferverently. Draco pulls her down from the window and adjusts her clothes along with patting down her hair. He turns her around and pats her bum.

'Go on to get your things, Tom should be waiting in the Great Hall by now.'

Before Hermione can scowl him for 'sexually harrasing' her, he turned and walked in the opposite direction.

Then the thought occured to her as he turns the corner.

_How much did he hear from my conversation with Tom? How did he know Ron kissed me?_

xxx

**AN: YAY so happy, I actually wanted to write these scenes since the beginning of the story, but didn't get find the right time until now. Hopefully this makes up for the previous chapter which I found slightly weak. Sorry, no gore but violence for now.**

**I know this is a Tomione, but a little Dramione is fun too. :)**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Where did Tom go? Why did Draco tell Hermione to head for the library? How much do these men know?**

**R & R! Love your comments people! I want to know what you think! And a big thanks to all my readers, aww I love you guys :D**

**HH**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers!**

**AN: So I reread previous chapter and ended up laughing at obvious spelling mistakes I overlooked. Well the message still gets across - I hope. And at the bottom of the previous chapter I'm like 'Why did Draco tell her to go to the library?' I MEANT 'Why did Draco tell her to go to the Great Hall?' Gosh I totally missed that, my bad.**

**Sooo yeah, I'm almost updating everyday which is a record for me as I left my other fanfic on hiatus... *snickers**

**To MisheardLyrics - I'm sorry, couldn't resist implied lesbianism (not a word), although don't worry. Amy doesn't think that way.**

**Three cheers to all my correspondants; I know I talk too much and you people are clever.**

**By the way this chapter is mostly conversation and it isn't action-packed like my other chapters, but it has so many hints that you should read in detail.**

**Anonymous reply :D**

**Know-it-all: **Thank you! I've been anticipating to write that scene since I started and now I am utterly satisfied. Lol Ron should die, but Tom can't kill him (because Hermione told him not to) You'll see what happened here. lol Lavendar too, so straight up you :D I know, I'm the cruel one, abusing the heroine. Whatever, makes it interesting; she's still alive and she gets to snog Draco (you win some and lose some). The kiss = totally worth it (fans oneself) and tada! Looking forward to your feedback ;)

xxx

Chapter 9

Hermione entered the Great Hall to see it near empty as most people already finished their dinner. She scanned the crowd and headed towards Tom whose back is to her.

She went around to sit opposite of him, she looks up and is startled.

Tom is leaning back in his usual casual and relaxed pose. His eyes dark and intense as ever, but his neat wavy hair is disheveled, there are scratches on his face, and his robes are slightly dirty. He looks a bit tired.

Hermione bites her bottom lip before commenting:

'Did you fall down the stairs?'

Tom snorts and gives her a skeptical look, 'That's your excuse.'

She sits down, trying to calm her frantic beating heart. Hopefully Ron isn't killed, because that would prove Tom Riddle is a threat to the safety of the students. Of course turning in the Slytherein Heir will be beneficial: he won't be able to kill anymore. But knowing who this person might be - there's no evidence that he is Voldemort - it's most likely Riddle would be charged with mental instability and he'd be treated: He'll be able to escape from St. Mungo and rampage on the wizard and muggle world alike.

'Do you feel satisfied?' She asks carefully while sitting down.

He watches her as she puts food on her plate and his. He likes her being like a wife; something she does subconsciously.

'I punched him until I was satisfied,' he says. Hermione reaches out to hold his hand, feeling touched that he would go that far.

'Then I take he did the same,' she says, pointing her wand at him and casting spells to clean him up and heal his cuts.

When she finished, he grabs her arm to inspect her bruise - to find it is gone.

'Go see Madam Pomfrey for your severe injuries,' Hermione suggests so that his attention is diverted.

Tom's hand caresses from her arm all the way to her hand, chuckling under his breath while hearing her sharp intake of breath. He replies, 'I'm not the one with severe injuries.'

She looks at him, understanding dawns on her and she squeezes the hand she's holding.

'Violence... isn't the answer.'

'Hermione,' he says and closes his eyes, 'What is?'

She remains quiet for a bit.

'I forgive you,' Tom says, 'I'll forgive everything.'

He was so quiet, she wondered if it was the wind that spoke in her ear. She looks up to see that he's still in the same position.

'Thank you,' she whispers and eats while looking down. With his eyes closed, Tom smiles.

xxx

Hermione was reading in the Gryffindor common room when Amy plops herself down beside her, an aura of anticipation waving off her.

Hermione looks up at her and comments, 'I like what you did to your hair.'

'Thanks! It's RASTA (red, yellow, green stripes). Since Halloween is coming up. Today is my birthday.'

Hermione smiles warmly, 'I know, I decided it's time to introduce you to Draco.'

'Oh no no no- Oh dear oh dear,' Amy starts hyperventilating while Hermione drags her out of the common room and towards the dungeons.

'Since when did you start wearing make-up? It looks nice, it enhances your bright blue eyes,' Hermione says to distract the young girl.

'Thanks,' she mutters palely, fidgeting with her tie.

They reached the dungeon and Amy tries to flee, but Hermione manages to pin her feet to the floor.

'No, no, no, please Hermione! You don't understand what will happen when he sees me...'

Hermione arches an eyebrow.

'Well nevermind,' Amy grumbles.

_I can't reveal to her that I've been stalking him... Wait!_

'Hey, have you heard what happened to Ron Weasley?' Amy says, Hermione stiffens but it is unnoticeable, 'I know he was your best friend until he started dating. I mean, I hope this doesn't offend you, but guys like that are jerks and we woman deserve much better than loser friends who chose hoes before bros; by bros I mean buddies, if you catch my drift-'

'What happened?' Hermione interrupts, wanting to know if Tom didn't cause serious damage. Amy shakes her head laughing.

'He's been unconcious these past few days with serious and severe injuries on his body. People say it's caused by beatings, but no one witnessed any fights. I suspect he has a lot of enemies because I went to check (out of curiousity, mind you) and his whole body is covered in bandages. He broke so many bones... I mean wow. Oddly enough, his body was found in a broom closet and some evidence points to Filch!'

'That doesn't make any sense,' Hermione notes.

'Course not, whoever did this must've kept it clean or planned it out. I can tell his injuries are a result of a fist fight, I overheard the Headmistress say there's no magic left on him. So now the professors are relying on the Weasel to wake up and tell them who the perpetrator is; although I suspect that he would be traumatized and thus may have amnesia or at least forget about the whole incident. Whoever got him got him so bad.'

'Oh,' Hermione replies palely, the gears in her head turning. Who knew what Tom did? He probably used a muggle baseball bat for all she knew.

'Personally, Hermione, I dislike that red haired freak. I mean, he's a pedophile. The other day I saw a first year sneak with him into his room and like an hour later she comes out all... unkept looking, like I can tell he throughly fucked her. But that's sick, she's eleven and he's eighteen... Wow I like that expression of disgust on your face, it's funny. Anyways, the Weasel totally deserves being punished for his crimes, if that first year wasn't a nymphomaniac I'd accuse the tomato head of rape and sexual assault to a minor under the influence of alchohol because that day, we were celebrating the quidditch tryouts... wow Hermione you really are pale.'

'Wait, he did what?' Hermione mutters. Amy nods and laughs.

'He did a lot worse, most of them are female gossips about his naughty sexual activities. It turns out he's a sadist and Lavendar is his number one masochistic partner...'

Hermione groans inwardly:

_I always suspected something is wrong with her... _

'I mean, the Weasel, Hermione, he can be such a jerk one minute and charming the next. I heard Lavendar brag to some Sixth year slut that she keeps a chest of kinky sex toys to use in her room. I feel sick, like I don't need to know this...' Amy's eyes widen at seeing something over Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione turns around. She feels a little bad that she's using Amy as an excuse to see Draco.

Ever since he's kissed her she wants to see him again. Unlike Tom, Draco has no control or restraint when he kisses her, until he gets a grip on himself. Tom is different - he's gentle because he wants to cherish her.

Draco intrigues her because she can't touch him as freely as she can with Tom.

'Granger,' he nods, 'Miss Gapanova.'

Amy is speechless, for once Draco is talking to her. Her bright blue eyes suddenly go brighter which reminds Hermione of Dobby.

Poor dead Dobby.

'Malfoy,' Hermione says, 'I don't know if you've met, but this is Ema Amy Leslie Gapanova. You should get aquianted.'

'Yes, she's the one who carries a notebook around. I see you have a new one, Miss Gapanova. It's been a while, we should talk often.'

The young child can only blush ardently and nod vigourously. Hermione looks at her than at Malfoy who is staring at her.

'You've met?' Hermione questions. Draco cocks his head to the side.

'She is my fiancée.'

Hermione is stunned and speechless. Amy blushes even harder.

xxx

'Whoa, whoa, whoa there! Hold up, Hermione!' Amy calls after her, but Hermione keeps running.

After Draco's shocking revelation he left to go to his common room, clearly disinterested in their affairs or even getting to know his fiancée.

Hermione is running to clear her head, why should she be upset?

_He doesn't care, why should I care? Why am I so bothered, I should be thinking about Tom! I should make a plan to expose him... but why am I concerned about Draco's affair?_

_Since when have I called him Draco?_

'HERMIONE!' Amy screams and lunges towards the Headgirl. They both knock over and end up sprawled on the ground, school things flying about. Hermione shoves the young girl off herself, and picks up her things.

_I always knew Amy likes Draco, but why am I upset now? Is it because she wasn't a threat before, and now she already has him?_

'Hermione, stop... why... are... you...' Amy's panting, like Hermione they both lack physical excercise, 'Just stop running!'

Hermione gathers all her things, but Amy just knocks them out of her hands. Then Amy pushes Hermione and straddles her while pinning her wrists to the ground.

Both girls are panting and are blushing (the Draco effect). Somewhere in the background some boys are shouting, 'Lesbians!'

'SHUT UP!' Amy screams over her shoulder, she turns back to Hermione, 'Goodness woman, I thought you lack atheletic skills.'

'Let me go,' Hermione says as calmly as she can muster, despite her heavy breathing and burning lungs. Amy shakes her head.

'Tell me what's wrong,' she says pleadingly, 'Tell me, tell me!'

Hermione looks away, 'It's nothing. Now I would like to be left alone.'

Amy takes a look at Hermione, she really takes a look. Slowly she unpins Hermione's wrists.

'Is this about Draco?' Amy's eyes flash panic, although Hermione isn't looking at her.

Hermione doesn't say anything.

Amy's bright blue eyes become a storm of battling emotions. Amongst those feelings, she hears a voice - enticing and seductive, yet distant. A memory, an echo, she can hear him loud and clear.

_'You love her.'_

_I hate her.._

_'She is your queen.'_

_I HATE HER._

_'You love her.'_

_She... loves Draco, too._

_'You love her as much as you love Draco.'_

_I love them._

_'You will die for her.'_

_I will die for her._

_'You promised to serve her and protect her.'_

_I do protect her, I do serve her. Forever._

_'You love her.'_

_I love her._

Amy blinks.

_This isn't right. This isn't right. This isn't right._

_What do I do?_

She screams an earpierching scream, Amy goes hysterical, crying out at the voices in her head - her own and someone else. Someone cruel and hypnotising. Hermione manages to push Amy off of herself.

'YOU! BITCH! I LOVE HIM! YOU KNOW I DO! I TELL YOU EVERYDAY OF EVERYHOUR, EVEN IF IT'S UNSPEAKABLE!' She smashes a nearby window, or at least attempts to, but the wards are strong and she ends up bouncing off the window and landing on her bum.

Hermione drew her wand and pointed it at Amy, 'Any last words?'

'I... I love you, too. Why did you betray me?' Amy pleads, tears running down her face, she's gasping and sobbing like she's struggling against an inner demon. Hermione bites her bottom lip and makes no further comment.

'_Obliverate!'_

xxx

'Tom,' Draco acknowledges the man leaning against the window sill, watching the world outside the window. 'Do you know why I'm here?'

Tom smirks, but doesn't turn to him, 'You are here to lecture me about discretion.'

Draco sits on his bed and waits for Tom to say more.

'Need I remind you to keep a leash on your puppet, Draco,' Tom says darkly. Draco's posture stiffens, but his face stays nonchalent. Tom laughs mirthlessly, 'The one you call your fiancée.'

Draco's teeth clench. Tom turns his head to him.

'She's under my control now,' he deadpans. Draco jumps up from the bed.

'She wasn't meant to go near Hermione,' Draco almost growls, 'She was meant to be a decoy for something else.'

'I know,' Tom says, 'But I have other plans.'

'Tom, what will the Slythereins think, with us having contradicting plans and schemes. I'm your advisor, and now I advise you to listen to me.'

Tom non-verbally uses _experillarmus _on Draco. Draco is disarmed and he flew back onto the bed.

'Insolent boy,' Tom chuckles humorlessly, 'Just like your father.'

'Don't compare me to him,' Draco says quietly, dangerously, anger seeping through.

'You tell me to put a lid on my emotions, I tell you to restrain your own,' Tom says, inspecting Draco's wand. 'I can tell you never killed, this wand is a virgin.'

'Pure, innocent, sweet,' Draco mutters, 'I deserve her.'

He isn't talking about the wand, he's refers to Hermione. Tom's eyes glow with calculations.

'You've been stalking her, and I expected you to protect her when I'm away. Why have you not interfered with the most recent occurence? You said you love her, Draco,' Tom starts approaching him.

'I can't approach her unless she's alone,' Draco says, sitting up and rubbing his face from where he was hit by _experilarmus_. 'Otherwise my intentions would be obvious to her and any witnesses: I'll lose my freedom.'

Tom stops in front of him.

Draco looks up with cold eyes and says, 'You should understand the value of freedom.'

Tom snarls and grasps Draco's neck, Draco doesn't struggle, but chooses to endure.

'You're selfish, Draco Malfoy. Choosing your freedom and priviledges over the love of your life. In time you will pay dearly,' Tom tightens the hold on Draco's neck and laughs, 'I'm amazed that to avoid absolute marriage to any of the Greengrass girls, you persuaded your parents to engage you to this American girl, only to use her as a marionette; hopeless effort. I know you can't kill, and your puppet skills need improving. For now she's my princess' bodyguard and may turn against you.'

Draco remains impassive, his eyes glaring, and his breath hitching. Tom releases his hold, it is obvious who the superior is.

'You can't kill either,' Draco quietly points out, 'You promised the love of your life. This is what I mean by my freedom. I can do what I like without suffering the consequences of who it hurts.'

Tom laughs, 'No, but I have my morbid fun. Weasel's state is my work.'

'Why isn't he under an unbreakable curse, like Blaise?' Draco inquired wryly. Tom twirls Draco's wand.

'Guess,' Tom replies and looks directly into Draco's eyes. He decides to let it slide and not take Tom's bait. 'I see you don't feel like playing Draco. Here, take your wand and leave. I have someone I need to see.'

Draco turns his back, but swiftly Tom grabs him from behind, and points his wand at his neck. Into his ear, Tom snarls, 'Next time, you will interfere and save her. It's troublesome that I have to deal with child's play.'

Draco remains cold, Tom lets go.

'I am plotting your downfall, Tom.'

Tom smirks and drums his fingers on the desk beside him.

'Don't get her involved,' Draco growls. They stare at each other, before Draco exits the room. Tom turns and looks at the moon.

_Time's running out, love._

_It's time I tell you the truth._

xxx

**AN: Filler chapter, just to hint at stuff. I know, I'm being mean. Btw, just to point out, in the previous chapter Hermione gets slapped twice, beaten up, gets kissed by all three men aaand her bruises are healed. I know it's messed up.**

**SPOILERS: Next chapter, Tom tells Hermione how is it possible that he's alive. (I purposely reveal this to make you people anticipate)**

**Alright, time for author's motivation: **I purposely made Draco selfish because I wanted to cut that warming up to him sensation you readers feel. If you notice, he knows Ron kissed Hermione, but he didn't prevent or stopped it. So Draco isn't exactly the jealous or possessive type of guy, even though he's been in love with her all the school years. Remember in the first chapter, he looked at Hermione like she was a game. He does lust after her, and he is competitve with Tom. mwahahahaha and poor Hermione's longing for him.

I'm proud of little Hermione using obliverate. Seems Tom's memory modifying habits are rubbing on her.

**Thank you to all my reviewers! Please submit another review!**

**And to all those who are subscribing and favoriting, I express my sincere appreciation and request that you leave a comment!**

**Hip hip, horay.**

**HH**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer!**

**AN: ugh, e-mail won't work with inprivate browsing... Anyways aww I like Tom in this chapter. :D**

**Sorry if they keep going out of character. Too much mind control going on.**

**Anyways Draco's engagement is a sham! (To dramione fans)**

**Tom is so cool here, and he's obviously the better man (To tomione fans)**

**Looking at what Tom reveals, reminds me of Kamichama Karin and Tsubasa Chronicles... like who they are is eerily similar to who Tom and Hermione are.**

**Anonymous replies!**

**know-it-all: **Yes, I'm proud of Tom. Wait, he gets better in this chapter :D Anyways I know, awesome twist. Yes, well I agreed with the inspiration that she'd be long lived... don't worry Tom has her on a leash (stole her from Draco too). Actually, no one is for sure if the first year girl was raped or not since she's a nymphomaniac. Thank you! I think it's chaotic, lol soon enough ;)

**party girl4: **Thanks! Please enjoy, and I hope to hear from you soon: you're lucky I got this far already :)

xxx

Chapter Ten

Hermione is tossing and turning in bed, hearing his deep and rich voice like a quiet whisper.

_'It's time I tell you the truth, come to me.'_

In the darkness of her room, someone stuns Hermione. She falls limp; the intruder levitates her up and walks out having an unconscience Hermione floating after; no one else is disturbed or awake.

xxx

Hermione opens her eyes to see the stars in the night sky. Her breath is fogging the air and she feels cold. She feels like she's floating on air, and her eyes widen.

She's being levitated somewhere.

She looks around, trying to find her captor, although it's difficult since she's basically facing upwards making her head mouvements are limited. She tries to scream or yell, but there is a silencing charm on her. Hermione groans and decides to enjoy the cool air skimming on her skin.

Then her levitating body stops, and slowly her body rotates so that she can land on her bare feet. The grass feels cold and damp, and Hermione shivers upon such sweet contact. The grass feels good against her feet.

She turns to see who has brought her out in the middle of the night, finding that the silencing charm was lifted.

'Amy?' asks a confused Hermione, 'what-'

Hermione stops and looks closely at Amy. For one thing, the girl looks like a zombie, her posture is slouching and there are dark bags on her eyes. But in Amy's eyes which are supposed to be bright blue and attentive, they are glazed over and her pupils are extremely tiny, leaving black dots in eyes that are blue. This doesn't make sense, when one is in the dark their pupils dilate and expand, but Amy's are tiny and she looks dazed.

Then the idea hits Hermione like a lightening bolt; Amy is being _imperio_-ed.

Quickly, Hermione glances around. She's on Hogwarts ground, near the entrance to the maze from the Triwizard Tournament. That maze... it hasn't been visible for years since the tournament.

What is going on?

To make matters worse, Hermione's wand is on her bedside drawer, she's defenseless again.

'Hermione,' says his cool voice behind her- Tom's unique voice. The girl swiftly turns around, ready to scowl at Tom - but she drops the scowl and stares at him in wonder.

Tom stands behind her - not too close, but close enough that if he steps a few steps forward then he'll be in arm's length. Under the moonlight, his dark features are enhanced and captivating, his eyes are more intriguing. He's in black robes - but they are formal. Even though his eyes - hard and intense - hold Hermione's, she notices that he's holding out a boquet to her.

A huge bouquet of black roses and one red rose in the middle.

Captivated by this dark and mysterious image, Hermione reaches out for the bouquet, upon touching it, the stems disappear and all the black petals fly out. They surround Tom and her, and dance in a spiral upwards. Hermione can't take her eyes off of Tom, but she notices the black petals come together above her and Tom. They explode by a gust of wind and scatter about.

Then Tom holds out something to her, she looks and smiles softly. It is the single red rose in the boquet. She takes it gently, curious that there are no thorns. Tom comes closer to her and caresses her cheek.

'Hermione,' he whispers as if she might disappear like the black petals. He leans over and brushes his lips against hers, their foggy breaths visible. He brushes his lips upwards from her lips to her cupid's bow, to the tip of her nose all the way to her forehead. He pulls back and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

Hermione's breaths are shaking. Tom smiles; softening his dark appearance and making him even more handsome.

'I never knew you wear pink pajamas,' Tom chuckles. Hermione blinks and jumps back, covering her chest.

She's wearing an oversized t-shirt with a teddy bear face on the front, and matching pink shorts. The borders of the outfit are checkered in white and pink. She feels exposed, the material is thin and because of the chill in the air, her nipples are hardened.

'P-Pervert!' Hermione stammers, blushing and crossing her arms to cover her nipples. Tom's rich chuckles lessens her anger and makes her angrier at herself for not noticing anything but him.

Tom takes off his cloak and wraps it around her, shaking his head. Hermione can't help her rapidly beating heart - it beats faster from his considerate gesture.

Tom's eyes snap to Amy, and he uses his mind control powers.

_'Get lost.'_

Amy starts walking to the maze. Tom is amused, he meant to tell the girl to return to Hogwarts, but a little punishment for not providing his Hermione with shoes or clothes is alright for him.

Unfortunately for him, Hermione saw Amy. A huge gust of wind knocks the little Fourth Year down, and Hermione tries to run to her, but Tom's cool hands clasp around her waist. She glances at him, then at Amy.

Tom makes an exasperated sound and uses mind control once more on Amy.

_'Stand by and hidden, until it's time for you to escort your mistress.'_

For tonight is the night Draco Malfoy will betray him; Tom doesn't have much time until he fights with his 'Brutus.' Draco's voice echoes in the back of Tom's head.

_'I am plotting your downfall, Tom.'_

Obviously the boy already plotted, and Tom can give him credit.

Draco is almost his equal, almost.

And those last words that Draco uttered to him a month ago - they were meant to sooth Tom and have him drop his guard. Draco may be able to fool anybody for he trusts no one, but Tom can see past his illusion.

Because Tom was like that a long time ago.

'Tom,' Hermione looks around, thinking Amy returned to the castle, 'Why did Amy bring me here? Did you... did you _imperio_-ed her?'

Tom smiles at her, proud of her, 'You learn quick. But I have no time to discuss about others, tonight I'm telling you the truth. Come closer, love.'

Tom holds out his hand and Hermione shivers - from both the cold and the hot stare that he's giving her.

Her heart quickens as she goes forward, her breath hitching. Winter is so close, it's the end of fall.

Winter means death. Winter is the end.

What will happen if she goes to Tom?

'Hermione,' Tom whispers softly, soothing her doubts. 'Trust me.'

She takes his hand. He leads her to a bench near the maze. Coincidentally, it is a bench underneath another Everlasting Tree - the flowers all over it are white and glowing from the moonlight that's illuminating the grounds. In the background Hermione can hear owls hooting and wolves howling. She can hear the rustles of the trees and the wind is low.

Tom pulls her into an embrace as he leans against the Tree. Hermione's head is in his chest and she craddles closer - he's so warm and the rich fabric of his robes and cloak feel nice against her skin. Hermione feels relieved at hearing his heart beats - it's solid proof that he's real and alive.

It's solid proof that he's human.

She smiles into his chest, and he starts stroking and plaing with her hair as she warms up.

'Is there something to your amusement?' Tom inquires, his warm breath brushing against Hermione's ear.

She closes her eyes and leaves one ear against his chest. Shifting closer to him so that she's comfortable and warm.

'Your heart is beating faster than normal.'

Tom blushes faintly, and chuckles. Hermione can feel and hear the deep rumbling from his chest.

'I love you,' Tom says.

Hermione blushes and feels at peace. The moment is surreal, and all is good.

'Why am I here?' Hermione asks. Tom snuggles into her hair. He sighs contently.

'That question can apply to all of your situations. My time is limited, so I shall explain everything to you - who I am. Guess why I, Tom Marvelo Riddle, or Voldemort, am alive.'

Hermione thinks about it.

'All your horcruxes are destroyed. You died, so many people witnessed it. You were so sure it was a fool proof plan, the possibility of a back-up plan seemed unlikely and dangerous.'

He nods, 'Yes, Voldemort died.'

She pauses.

'You said Voldemort died, Tom,' she opens her eyes to stare at fireflies in the distance. 'Who are you?'

'Guess,' Tom whispers so quietly that it was as if the wind carried his words to her ear.

'We don't have time for games, Tom. Didn't you say so?'

Tom chuckles at her cheekiness and willingness to get answers.

'Tell me, miss Hermione Granger, what are clones?'

Hermione automatically goes into her know-it-all mode:

'Clones are copies of an original individual; with identical looks in every detail from fingernails to the skin patterns. Although, they are highly dangerous and illegal because they contain the exact same memories as the original, and eventually clones go crazy and kill the original. They take over their original's life and live normally as if they never killed themselves. They don't remember ever being a clone and they die some time after killing their original. It's some sort of dysfunction, a clone acts and thinks like it's original, but they never are their own person, and they never learn.'

Tom smirks approvingly into Hermione's hair. He waits for her to add a comment. Twenty seconds go by and Hermione's eyes widen.

'You're a clone,' she whispers, but there is a hint of doubt because Tom doesn't look deformed like Voldemort did. Tom kisses the top of her head and has an amused face. She catches on quick.

'Not really, I have my own memories,' he says, 'As well as Voldemort.'

Hermione is confused.

'It's not possible, that you exist here, in your own future,' she replies.

'Is it? You are the same as me,' Tom says. Hermione continues talking as if he never said anything:

'Clones live while their original lives, and they die shortly after the original dies. They cannot exist long enough without the original who feeds them their memories. Clones and originals have a connection.'

Hermione quiets down, lost in thought. Tom's breathing is calm, and his heart has a steady beat. Her heart was in rhythm with his, but it speeds up as excitement flows in her blood; what is Tom teaching her?

'What do you mean, Tom? Why bring up the topic of clones?' Hermione asks.

'I'm a clone, yet I'm not. I have my own memories before having Voldemort's. I transferred here this year, after the fall of Voldemort; the previous heir of Slytherein. Tell me, how does it connect?'

'I'm in no mood for riddles... Wait. Are you the current heir of Slytherein?'

Tom chuckles, 'I am, my love.'

'You're a clone,' Hermione says slowly, 'Did you not have your original's memories until recently?'

He smiles, she is figuring it out.

'Hermione love,' Tom says gently, 'I didn't inherit his memories until he died. But these memories I have, they are limited - the past seventeen years are missing.'

Hermione sits up and looks at him wide eyed.

'How old are you?' She asks so swiftly, that it sounded like she sneezed.

'Seventeen, born around the time the prophecy for the chosen one was made.'

'So you lived for seventeen years?' Hermione asks. He nods, smiling softly and lovingly at her.

'I can only theorize here,' she says, 'Voldemort created you, a clone, roughly the time the prophecy was made which is a year after Harry was born. You lived seventeen years without his memories, and thus you have your own. When he died, you gained his memories from the time you were created... so you are Voldemort, but you are your own person?'

It sounded like a question, but it was more of a statement.

'Conceived is a better term, instead of ''created'',' he corrects her. 'Voldemort is my father which means I am my own father.'

She stares at him incrediously.

'I am he, yet I am to finish where he left off: he knew there's a chance of failure and he wants to live on, immortal. He made it that if he dies, then the memories from the time I was conceived will activate within me. I am both Tom Riddle from fifty years ago, I am Voldemort from seventeen years ago. And, I am Tom Marvelo Riddle, born seventeen years ago. I have the memories of three people.'

Hermione smiles widely, this is interesting.

'Two people, Tom. Voldemort is Tom Riddle, and yet you are someone else born in this day and age,' she corrects him. 'How is this possible? I think you suffer from identity issues - Voldemort is your father and you carry on both his name and memories because that is what he has given you and you feel that it is your duty to live on as him, because you are a clone. But, how can a clone be conceive without the genetics of his mother?'

Tom laughs, 'Dark complicated magic, love, that my father experimented years ago. I had older siblings who were all failures - they tried to kill him. It was when he realized that I cannot exist as him as long as he is alive that he put the activation charm on me. (I refer to him as my father, as not to confuse you.) I am him, and because I am a clone born by my mother's womb; my body can live longer than a copy. I was conceives and born, not created. I am an authentic clone, different and alike. I am his success. I am his reincarnate.'

'Reincarnation? Tom, this sounds like magical science! You are your own person, and even though you received his memories, you can still live on being who you are,' Hermione whispers quietly and excitedly. She feels yelling would disrupt the atmosphere.

'Who I once was,' Tom says with a sad smile, 'But I am him, for clones have no souls.'

Hermione remains quiet, lost in thought.

'I tried to create a horcrux when I killed Hagrid; but nothing happened. I am not an original... and there is also a reason why I love you.'

'How do I connect to this? Please, no more hints or clues, tell me the truth,' she sits up straighter, even though she's straddling his lap. Her head is almost to an equal level as his. They are staring at each other at eye level.

'You are the same as me,' he says, 'But I, Voldemort, have also created you. Don't speak, listen to me. You have a more english sounding name then your ''incarnate'' or rather, original. Hermione Granger, you are my mother, Harmonie Grangère.'

'Y-your mother?' Hermione mutters, disbelief on her face.

'Voldemort was rather infatuated with my mother; the difference between who I was (Voldemort) and who I am now, is that he repressed all emotions of love or remorse. He is selfish, vile, greedy, distrusting, and power-hungry. He is all evil and all bad in the world, he is rotten to the core for he knows not love or nuture. As well, I suspect it is because he has a concentrated amount of incest in his blood that he is dark and twisted by himself. Salazar's decendents intermarried to keep the ''purity'' of their blood.'

'He knows who he is,' Hermione says, 'And that's why when Harry pointed out that you have not known love, it hurted you. That is your weakness.'

'Voldemort's weakness, I know love. You love me, I love you. My mother who is you loves me and I love her. I didn't lie when I said I was home schooled. I grew up in a small community and I interacted with adults more often than children. I was already matured and I'm ready to live my own life.'

Hermione cups his cheeks - they are so cold against her warm hands. She smiles softly at him.

'How can I love you when I barely know you? You are so contradictory, you can hurt others so bad, yet here you are being sweet and gentle. You are dark and mysterious, but you reveal what you've been hiding. You are a riddle. You are a clone, yet you aren't because you are someone else who lived for seventeen years. Tell me more,' she says.

'Hermione, well what I can tell you is that Voldemort created you for me. My mother was the only one who made him lust like a beast... I have natural siblings,' he chuckles. He stops and turns serious, 'He destroyed himself. If he wasn't the evils that I listed before - without greed, selfishness, or desire of power and control - he would've been a decent man. His ambition would've lead him to become a minister or someone greater. But, he wanted to be above all that; he thought goodness was weak because in goodness there is love, and in love there is someone who is so important, so valuable that you want to protect them. His mother died in the power of love: and that is what tore him apart.'

Hermione's eyes watered, she doesn't exactly understand, yet she does. Voldemort led to self destruction because he chose to live for himself and not for others. But somewhere, in her heart she yearns and cries out for Tom who is in front of her.

She has an urge, so strong of a tug, to hold him and comfort him and never let him go.

Hermione pulls Tom towards herself and she holds him, sobbing as if she lost him and he came back. Tom speaks quietly that it sounded like he was speaking in her mind:

'He made you for me, in his memories he claims it is because you are for me to mate with. He never felt any severe infatuation until he met my mother. You are my soulmate, even though I have no soul. I am the shell of a fallen man, one who refused to know love.'

Hermione's tears won't stop, and Tom continues whispering the truth.

'You have no recollection of the past or of who you really are because my mother is still alive. She is safe, and one day I wish to introduce you to her. You do look exactly like a younger her, and I do feel attraction with you. You are mine,' he whispers right into her ear before he nibbles on it.

'T-tom,' Hermione gasps, sobbing and feeling pleasure at the contact. 'Why... why was I raised by muggles?'

He sighs, Hermione can hear sadness in his voice.

'Those muggles... You were also born from her womb, you were meant to be raised by my side. You aren't older than me - there's been a mistake in your age. I will tell you, Voldemort and my mother never married. He only came a few times since meeting my mother in Hogwarts. Each time a child was conceive - from rape or not I will never know. All the attempted clones died young, but most of my older siblings are alive and having their own life in France. My mother loved him, but the Tom from Hogwarts is not Voldemort. The last two times he came before he vanished seventeen years ago - you and I were in the same womb.'

'You're my brother,' Hermione says while blushing and her heart clenching, feeling a little uncomfortable if it turns out her brother is infatuated with her. Tom shakes his head and runs his hands down her back.

'No. We were conceived by Voldemort; together. We developped together in the same womb, and we have the same mother and father. But our genetics, you are a complete clone of Harmonie Jeanne Grangère, and I am a complete clone of Tom Marvelo Riddle. We belong to each other, we are meant to be together forever.'

Hermione blushes. After a few moments she found her voice:

'My muggle parents, Tom, explain,' she whispers stubbornly. He chuckles darkly.

'It was my mother's idea. When Voldemort disappeared she felt scared that once I have his memories I would go insane. If we grew up together she knew she'd raise us as brother and sister because we are both her children. If one or the other gets their memories of their original, for example if I did remember I'm Voldemort while we were still living together; our mother believed I might attack you or rape you. And if you remembered who you are and who I am, she's afraid that you might fall into depression because the time that we were born she still loved Voldemort, unconditionally - but for you, I'd love you as a sister and it would be so wrong... Voldemort placed an activation charm on us so that we will have our own memories; there would be a distinction between being a clone and being an original. That way neither of us would go crazy trying to remember what happened before we regained our memories.'

He holds her tighter as she cries.

'My mother did not want me to grow up and be a monster like him. He never knew motherly love or affection because his mother died loving only his father. She wanted you to know her love, too, but she can't have us together for fear that we'd go insane: One would love the other as a sibling, and the other would lust. She gave you to her parents who are muggles - the Granger's changed their names english during Grindelwald's time where he reigned France. They are old enough to be your grandparents - they are.'

Hermione is quiet, thinking and processing. Her life wasn't what she thought it was, but strangely it is. She's a clone of Harmonie Grangère, at the same time she was raised by Harmonie's parents. They have the same parents.

'Are they aware, my parents I mean,' Hermione said. Technically her grandparents are her real parents because she is the same person as Harmonie.

Yet she isn't.

'Yes, our mother spoke with them for advice and they chose to raise you because you reminded them of her. Don't cry, you weren't a replacement and their feelings for you were never false. You were like a younger daughter to them-'

'How can you know this?' Hermione whispers, doubtful and scared.

'I saw them before I came to get you, when I the memories of Voldemort were activate and after our mother explained what happened to you. I wanted to come get you when I saw you with them; but seeing you three so happy I knew not to disturb your peace. You're so innocent, and you didn't know who you are. I didn't want to ruin anything for you, I never want to hurt you.'

Hermione looks up at him, her heart flying in her chest - wanting to reach out of her and join his.

'I... I love you,' Hermione whispers so sweetly, so innocently, and sincerely. Tom feels at peace, and he knows he can die happy. 'Tom, why does it feel like I can never see them again?'

He uses _legilimens_:

'_I have to take you away with me, for I'm being betrayed - I am involved in a controversy. I am the heir of Slytherein, I am to be Voldemort. But, my rival for the throne is the prince of Slytherein himself, Draco Malfoy. He is also a descendant of Salazar. Even though I'm considered ''purer,'' others want to give him a chance because Voldemort became corrupted and failed to reach a new age. Tonight, he will betray me...'_

Tom slips out of her head and snaps his head to the direction of the woods. Hermione feels conscience of how silent it became. The wind does not stir, there are no more background noises.

The fireflys and other creatures have disappeared and the tension in the air is still.

'A pleasure to see you well, Blaise Zabini,' Tom drawls; his voice cutted the silence. Tom went from being the sweet and considerate man into one of cold indifference. Hermione looks to where Tom is looking.

A strong sense of déjà vu shook her to the core... Stepping out of the shadows of the trees and into the moonlight is Blaise Zabini.

With his charming smile that she somehow knows is his mask.

'Tom, Tom, Tom,' Blaise grins with narrowed and unreadable eyes, 'It's been a while. I had such a good sleep.'

Tom uses _legilimens _on Hermione, '_Run into the maze, I already called out for that puppet to meet you - the girl who brought you here. She will take you somewhere that she deems safe from everyone who knows you. I will find you as soon as I deal with this ambush... GO!'_

Hermione jumps and runs as Tom brings out the wand that belonged to Voldemort.

As she passes through the entrance of the maze, she glances back to see Tom already in a battle position, a wand in each hand - one that belongs to Voldemort and the Elder wand. Blaise is laughing like a maniac - as if he were possessed by Bellatrix, and from the forest reveals several Slythereins that graduated.

One figure steps in front, he is the one leading the group. His pale blond hair reflecting and glowing white with the moonlight, his silver eyes hard and unreadable. Draco Malfoy is ambushing Tom.

As the entrance of the maze closes on itself; it's twigs, leaves and branches growing at an abnormally fast pace - intending to disappear into a complete hedge - Draco's eyes lock with hers and she found that he looks alarmed.

How can she generate such a reaction in him?

Then the silver eyes were gone and all she sees is a giant green hedge; Blaise's maniacal laughter echoes in the air. Suddenly a cold hand grasps Hermione's hand. She was about to scream when she sees Amy.

'Amy!' Hermione exclaimed. Amy isn't possessed or _imperio_-ed, but her character is off. She's calm.

'For now, miss Granger, I am not Amy. I am her subconscience that Riddle controls. Come and keep up with me, for neither of us should die. I am to accompany you until Riddle retrieves you. Transfigure some shoes,' she says this with a bored expression and a monotone voice. Opposite of expressive and sensitive Amy.

'But... I don't have my wand,' Hermione says, panicking.

'It's in your hand.'

Hermione gives zombie Amy a weird look. Hermione gasps when she looks in her hand. At some point, the red rose she was holding turned into her wand. Tom most likely casted a disillusioning charm that wears off.

Hermione waves her wand and puts on runners and socks. Amy... or subconscience Amy nods her head in a direction, indicating that Hermione must follow her.

As they ran a few meters, there was an explosion behind them. Hermione made the mistake of stopping and looking back, to see a hole in the hedge and to see Blaise stroll in, hysterical.

Whatever happened to him, it must've traumatized him, resulting in a Bellatrix-like fashion.

'Mudblood,' he says, raising his wand, 'DIE! _AVADA KE-'_

Hermione already sprinted after Amy who turned a corner and gained some distance. Up above, soft white snowflakes fall down, fluttering and dancing in everyone's line of vision.

The first sign of winter.

xxx

**AN: Cliffhanger! Yes I'm mean, this is the launch or take off chapter; more action to come. Here Tom reveals all of his secrets so now we love him. Ha! I should do a 'Et tu, Brutus?' scene next chapter, but I don't want Tom to be defeated... hmmm **

**In reference to above AN: by Kamichama Karin, Tsubasa, and this fanfic - the main characters are clones, yet they are clones of their parents and they are meant to be together and they aren't siblings...**

**Make sure you've read this in detail, although if there are questions I'll answer them because there isn't anything more to spoil except what will happen. (Which will remain a secret).**

**I love you my reviewers, and yeah I talk too much. I hope you people appreciated gothic romantic Tom - man I would love black roses! Should've put dark chocolate... grr.**

**r&r!**

**Who should die?**

**HH**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMERS!**

**AN: anyways so many ppl want Draco, Blaise and Ron to die. Wow, and one was like 'Hermione Sr. should die' lol**

**I think it's sad neither of the main couple have a soul; there's no chance of reincarnation.**

**This chapter is short... wow I'm almost done the story! I know I know, this lacks depth and all, but really there was no plot to this (totally winged it).**

**And that by itself is a mistake, awww it could've been better, huh?**

**Anonymous replies (yesss it's finally plurial!):**

**Raven-thea: **awww you sound like a bad boy lover lol :D

**party girl4: **Hey welcome back! Whoa whoa whoa, so what's confusing you? I'd love to explain in alittle more in depth, I know the previous chapter is a lot to dump on a person. Thank you :)

**know-it-all: **Oh ho someone is dancing - cliffhanger is just a punishment (sadistic smile). The heck, Lavendar who failed seventh year should die? wow, lots of people want Blaise and Ron to die lol The Hermione clone is another twist, I mean Tom has no soul so how can he have a soulmate? Thus, souless Hermione is born for Tom; and yeah it's kind of incest now, but not exactly lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :P

xxx

Chapter Eleven

Adrenaline makes everything into slow motion; but that doesn't neccesarily speed Hermione up.

As she makes sharp turns following subconscience Amy, Blaise is throwing curses uncontrollably. As he screams that he'll kill her, Hermione tries to concentrate with her ears for _his _voice amongst the screaming over the hedges.

She knows he is armed with the two wands that he used to kill. But she doubts he'll kill, because she made him promise as long as she is his, he won't kill.

Tom always keeps his word, Ron is proof of that.

Hermione finally caught up to zombie-like Amy. Hermione is wondering where are they going and how are they going to shake Blaise off their trail.

Suddenly in the maze, the hedges start closing in. Hermione tries to run faster - her adrenaline kicking in full speed. She can hear the rustling of the twigs against the cloak Tom wrapped around her. She can hear Blaise grunting - when she looked over her shoulder she is relieved to see a vine trapping Blaise's wrist so he can't inflict any spell on her. The walls are closing in, Amy already slipped out with out looking back.

She made it through, but didn't stop to rest in case psychotic Blaise flies out of the trap.

Making sharp turns, left, right, right, left, Hermione almost crashed into Amy who stopped so suddenly. The two girls had to stop to catch their breath since they aren't physically active. Hermione looks up to see why Amy stopped - right in front of them is the Triwizard cup.

'W-what?' Hermione questions, panting from lack of oxygene.

'A portkey that will take you to safety, I will accompany you of course,' replies the monotone subconscience Amy that is still being controlled by Tom. 'It will activate as soon as I say the keyword, you must grab onto one side and I will take the other -'

A loud blast is heard in the distance, meaning Blaise is freed and is coming. Quickly, Hermione grasped one handle and Amy the other. She wonders if this is what happened with Harry and Diggory.

'_California_,' Amy says. As they suddenly start spinning faster and faster, Hermione glanced over her shoulder to see Blaise turn a corner...

Then the motion of the portkey overtook her.

xxx

They landed on a beach, the sun starting to raise. Hermione jumps up and brushes the sand off Tom's cloak. Subsconscience Amy landed on her feet and she waits for Hermione to get used to their surroundings.

'Amy,' Hermione mumbles, 'Where are we?'

'On a remote Californian beach that my family owns - we will settle at that cabin over here,' she replies with a blank or bored expression.

'Family?' Hermione questions.

'This is our summer home, for now my parents are attending business internationally. The rest of my family inhabit in wizard California. Come, we will rest.'

'What is Tom planning?' Hermione asks, walking beside the blank Amy. All Hermione can guess is that Tom planned her escape and Amy got mixed into the scheme.

'I am to protect you when he is away, and until he comes to retrieve you we must lodge in the place that Amy deems to be safest in the world,' Amy says while opening the door.

'I'll place wards here since you're underage to perform magic outside the ministry's notice. Amy I would _finite incantum _you, but I doubt your conscience self knows what is going on.'

'That would be dangerous for me, miss Granger. Don't bother lifting this charm Tom placed on me, for if anyone does _finite incantum _this mind control, Amy will die. It will be less of a risk to your person,' she deadpannes.

Hermione is rendered speechless. Who knows what is happening to Tom.

xxx

Tom is calm and collected. Around him are stunned and unconscience bodies of every single traitor that sided with Draco Malfoy.

He enjoyed _crucio_-ing Blaise each time he stunned someone.

Tom starts chortling - no amusement and no mercy.

'Foolish son of Malfoy,' Tom says loud and clear, 'I am impressed you froze time in this area - leaving me enough time to enjoy your pain. I've already modified the memories of your comrades - they all have forgotten their desire for an heir of Slytherein. Where are you, coward?'

Draco steps from the shadows and into the moonlight, clapping indifferently.

'I am not amused,' Draco says lightly. Tom starts tsking.

'You should know to respect your elders, Draco. You shouldn't have attempted to kill me tonight.'

Draco clenches his fists.

'You shouldn't have had her involved in this,' he says quietly.

'Hermione is mine to protect,' Tom casually replies, 'Now she knows you have bad intentions.'

'And you don't? Hypocrite,' Draco tries throwing the words back at him while raising his wand. Tom raises one wand at the same time.

'I never promised to lead the purebloods into a new world. Certainly I am not a hypocrite anymore - I am heir of Slytherein by birthright. The propaganda Voldemort spreaded is nothing, but deception. He wanted power to rule over all,' Tom says.

The two men circle each other, never taking their eyes off one another, never letting their guard down.

'And you, Tom? What will you do with your ''birthright?'' What interest have you in store for the future?' Draco sneers, his usual nonchalent mask slipping.

'Draco,' Tom says chuckling, 'I will be in the ministry. I am Slytherein - ambitious, cunning, and will do anything to get what I want.'

'Well so am I,' Draco retorts, 'I will kill you to have her, and I will conquer and rule over mudbloods. _Experillarmus!_'

Draco fires his spell, but Tom flicks his wand. Draco tries again:

'_Stupefy!'_

Tom flicks his wand, he uses a non verbal counterspell. Draco tries again:

'_Totalus petri-'_

Tom casts a spell that reflects Draco's spell. Draco's body binds together and he can't move.

Tom strolls to him and laughs darkly.

'Like I've said, you are foolish. I am the greates wizard of all time, make no mistake. I have no scratches and I am not tired. You have lost, and no crime goes without punishement and repercussions. You are a coward, Draco Malfoy, for I know that you'll never use an Unforgivable curse - especially not on me,' Tom squats down to whisper in Draco's ear.

'Now dear mister Malfoy, how should I modify your memory? Completely? Or recently? Well, you'll forget about this whole ordeal about the heir of Slytherein - everyone here who believes in it have paid their price. I'll spare you because I like you; you were almost my equal. What will happen is that you'll take over the Malfoy fortune and live the rest of your life however you want - I know you'll succeed because of that ambition of yours. You'll marry whoever except _my _Hermione, you'll be a good man in the future. Maybe I'll offer you to be my right hand in the ministry,' Tom is enjoying this.

'Or, Draco Malfoy, you will die alone; longing for her. You will definitely be a good man, but no woman can replace her in your heart. It was nice to be in your aquaintence, Draco. _Obliverate!'_

Tom looks down at the dazed Draco who isn't Tom's equal anymore. Swiftly Tom turns to see Blaise crawling away, twisting his mouth into a cruel smirk, Tom raises Voldemort's wand:

'_Crucio!'_

Blaise's screams echo in the dome of frozen time. Although now that Draco Malfoy is unconscience, time in the area is starting to move again and soon the castle will be awake. Tom sighs, he can't murder any of these numbskulls because he has reason not to kill.

Hermione is his.

He strolls to Blaise who is on the green ring of grass - exactly like their first encounter.

'Want me to use a blade on you, Blaise?' Tom rheatorically asks.

Blaise's cries of panic answers the sadistic and bloodthirsty Tom.

xxx

**AN: Cliffhanger! I know this is rushed and waay too easy, but I'm running out of free time to write since my relatives will be coming to spend the remainder of the summer. That means babysitting twerps, ugh.**

**So don't be disappointed - the whole story was more adventure and random shiz than romance. I mean there's so many twists it's like 'what is this!'**

**I'm actually joyous that this is almost over (I mean updating almost everyday is crazy).**

**Reviews! I'm not finished yet!**

**HH**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimers!**

**AN: Okay so I realize I should make short author notes... or put the longs ones at the end of the chapter. :D**

**Anonymous reply:**

**know-it-all: **aww come on, Draco was spared to a certain extent. Besides, I had fun crucioing Blaise (mwahhahaha). Those questions shall be answered here and I enjoy them - otherwise I might accidentally leave something out :D

**Raven-Thea: **Ha I was right, you are a bad boy lover! Yep, I made Tom attractive and bada**. Thank you! I'm so glad you enjoy this - You can read my other fanfics if you want, I recommend 'Twisted Veela Occurence' for an intense and dark Dramione xoxo :)

xxx

Chapter Twelve

Hermione is simply sitting on the bed Amy provided, reading _The Daily Prophet _for news of Tom. She feels upset that she ran away when Tom was being ambushed by Draco, but she knows Tom wouldn't have it any other way.

Subconscious Amy walks in with a coffee.

'Here, the real Amy knows you adore french vanilla,' she says in her monotone voice. Face blank of expressions.

'T-thanks,' Hermione replies, feeling a bit awkward with a robot-like girl. 'Wait, don't you hate me?'

_Wait a second, _Hermione thought, _since when did Amy hate me?_

'Tom controls me now,' says the zombie-like Amy, 'I love you as much as I love Draco.'

Hermione sips her coffee, and the subconscious girl merely sits at the edge of the bed, staring. As Hermione shifts uncomfortably, something suddenly doesn't feel right...

The wards detect a threat.

Amy snaps her head to the window, 'There's an intruder, it's not Tom.'

A blast of green light smashes the window and narrowly misses Amy. Hermione jumps off the bed to and crouches down, wand ready. Subconscious Amy runs to the window firing hexes and stunning charms. She turns to Hermione as she dodges another curse.

'We have to get out,' Amy says. Hermione nods and follows Amy out down the hall and down the stairs. All of a sudden the body of Amy halts and Hermione almost crashes into her. Hermione was about to ask what's the matter when she looks over the girl's shoulder and her blood runs cold.

The front door has been blasted open, someone is in the house.

A chuckle fills the air and both girls snap their heads to the living room entrance, where someone is standing with their back to them. He turns and Hermione inhales sharply.

Gregory Goyle has his wand raised towards them.

'Greg,' Hermione says, 'Why're you...?'

'Upon Draco's order I am to escort you to protect you as he is away. But I agree with Blaise, you are a nuisance and therefore must be destroyed, _Avada Kedavra!' _He cries. Both girls narrowly miss the killing curse and fire jinxes at the buff man.

Vases and lamps shatter, but Gregory is still unharmed.

'Get out into the open,' monotone Amy shouts to Hermione. 'Send Tom a patronus, I'll hold the intruder off.'

'I can't leave you-' Hermione starts. Amy uses a spell that pushes Hermione out of the house. Then she casts a containment charm to lock all magical activity within the house. That way Hermione cannot be attacked from the house - Gregory has to go out into the open.

Hermione groans, she jumps up and summons her otter patronus; giving it a message to send to Tom. Afterwards she brushes the sand off her clothes and checks to see if there's any other attackers. Seeing that there's only Gregory who is ambushing them, she tries re-entering the house, but the charms deadpan Amy casts are strong.

'_Alohomora!' _She shouts, the door unlocks but it won't budge. '_Finite Incantum!' _

The door swings open and she is shocked at seeing the level of damage in the small house. The walls are crumbling, the paintings and other miscellaneous objects have already crashed onto the floor - the stairs are blocked by pieces of the ceiling that fell and she can hear spells being fired at one another.

Hermione runs threw the disaster to find Amy and stupefy Gregory.

She pauses amongst the rubble called the kitchen, and can hear the duel take place in the dining room. She checks to see Amy's back to her and Gregory continuously throwing the killing curse.

_'Stupefy!' _Hermione shouts, it hits Goyle and he disappears. Before Hermione can question what happened, she finds herself surrounded by six more Goyles and Amy firing hexes at them.

'What is this!' Hermione cries, not knowing if this is an illusion. It can't be any polyjuice potion, and certainly cannot be an ambush with clones - it's too unlikely.

'_Finite Incantum!' _Hermione shouts at one and it disappears. Five more left. 'Amy, keeps hitting them with _fintie incantum, _if you hit the original I'm sure all of them will disappear.'

The subconcious one nods and does as Hermione says. They must fight until Tom arrives. Eventually there were only two Goyles, Amy missed hitting one Goyle, but Hermione managed to get him. They turn to find the remaining one, who is also gone.

'Where are you, show yourself,' Hermione calls out, in battle position. Amy is by the window, scanning for any signs of escape. All of a sudden a voice pops out from behind Hermione.

'_Avada Kedavra!' _Gregory screams, pointing at Hermione. Without hesitation, Amy jumps in front of Hermione and gets blown back by the curse. Her body flings back and and lands at Hermione's feet.

Amy died without awakening into her concious form. Gregory pinches the bridge of his nose, clearly disappointed he killed the wrong girl.

'I thought you were nice,' Hermione whispers, shock that her friend died protecting her. Gregory looks up:

'I was,' he starts, 'But Vincent died and everything changes. It's your fault, miss Granger, that Draco is distracted. If you hadn't existed, Draco would already be the Heir of Slytherein. Because you exist, Tom Riddle exists. If I kill you right now, Tom will also die.'

Hermione is now surprised, letting her logical mind take over and process while her heart grieves, 'What do you mean? If I die, Tom will...?'

Gregory laughs darkly.

'I see Tom never revealed to you that you are his weakness. That is why he tucked you away, an ocean apart from his enemy. I overheard Lucius discuss with Draco about you and Riddle - you are twins meant to be together because you were conceived together and born together. Two halves of one whole. If one of you dies, the other must die as well for you both came into existence at the same time.'

Hermione decides to keep Gregory talking to stall time and calm her frantic and devastated heart, 'Explain, Greg!'

'Voldemort made clones of himself before. Somehow you always came into existence as well, and whenever Voldemort killed you his own clone goes insane and tries to kill him. That's why when he finally settled for letting you exist in the same womb as Tom, Voldemort knew he finally succeeded in creating his heir and clone. You stablize Tom.'

'That is odd,' Hermione remarks remembering that both she and Tom are souless, 'Anything else you would like to add?'

'No, maybe except for _Avada Kedavra!' _Gregory yells. Hermione dodges it and rolls to the broken window that Amy stood by before.

'_Avada Kedavra!' _Gregory shouts every five seconds, aiming badly at Hermione. That's when Hermione notices Greg's arm bleeding excessively, Amy must've thrown a vase at him.

Hermione knew she needs to take a gamble, Gregory keeps shouting the killing curse leaving Hermione no time to cast any spells of her own. She jumps out of the broken window which is luckily on the first floor. She lands on the sand with a heavy thump and drops down. She lays there on the sand, waiting for Gregory to approach.

All spells Amy casted are now nullified since she died, the house is no longer under a confinement charm and thus any magical activity can affect the outside environment.

As soon as Gregory runs to the window Hermione shouts, '_Levicorpus! _then _Experillarmus!'_

Hermione now has both Gregory's wand and her own. Gregory on the other hand is being levitated upside down and grunting, giving Hermione a burning glare.

'Kill me,' he hisses. Hermione shakes her head, and figures she'll have to limp away since she broke her ankle when she jumped.

When she turns her back to Goyle and the house, she falls and expects a full on collision with the sand. Instead, she falls into someone's arms and her face buries in his chest. His scent, his wonderful scent overwhelms her and she feels safe and secure.

'Tom,' Hermione whispers, exhausted. He pulls her up into a princess hold, yet he still has access to his wand.

'_Episkey,' _he murmurs and she whimpers as her ankle heals with a loud crack. Tom frowns for a second before turning his attention to floating Goyle. '_Avada-'_

'Tom stop!' Hermione interjects, putting her hand on his arm, 'Don't kill him, please!'

'He hurted you,' Tom says through clenched teeth and cold fury in his dark eyes, 'He should be eliminated. He killed your friend, too.'

'Not by your wand,' Hermione says gently, 'And killing him doesn't lessen the grief for her death. Just... don't harm him.'

Tom sighs, 'Fine. _Obliverate!'_

Hermione stares at Tom, eyes wide as Goyle's body slumps even though he's hanging upside down. Tom gets a funny smirk and casts a disillusioning charm.

Slowly, Goyle's body turns into Amy's body.

'What are you doing?' Hermione asks, a little horrified.

'He'll be replacing Amy's life - as well he'll be having her memories that I just transferred into him. The wedding between the Gupanovas and Malfoys will take place in a year... Hermione meet the new Amy.'

Hermione doesn't know whether to laugh or smack Tom - it's sick that Tom replaces Amy with Goyle, at the same time it's wrong to laugh because Amy is dead and the whole situation is disturbing and disrespectful.

'The real Goyle is gone, I erased all memories of Gregory,' Tom states nonchalently while casting _reparo _on the house to fix all the damage. 'Besides Goyle is pureblooded so I doubt the Malfoy's will raise a fuss.'

'His body! Tom, you're using a simple disillusioning charm...' Hermione interjects. Even if Gregory tried to kill her, she still doesn't want him to end up like this.

'Actually I transformed his whole body, along with adding a few touches here and there to make him look like the prettier version of Amy. Of course, he won't be able to have babies,' Tom replies with a smirk.

Hermione almost laughs but it turns into an awkward cough, 'That's not nice to Draco or Amy.'

'Well,' Tom says, 'I never said Draco had to like this. It's up to him what to do with... this thing.'

'We should bury Amy,' Hermione says and she gets out of Tom's strong arms. 'Like Dobby.'

'Who?' Tom asks, genuine curiousity in his eyes.

'Never you mind,' Hermione smiles a little sadly. 'This is so wrong.'

'No one will suffer,' Tom states, 'The Goyles are in prison. It doesn't matter what happens to their son. Amy won't be missed, it'll seem like she always existed, although I removed the memories of loving you - they're not necessary for you anymore. And thus Greg will become the original Amy before I touched her.'

Hermione sighs as they magically bury Amy's body, 'I'll miss her.'

Hermione pauses, 'Then again her feelings for me have been false... nothing will be the same.'

Tom wraps his arm around her waist from her behind and whispers in her ear, 'You have me.'

Hermione turns around and kisses him. She pulls back before they get any further and she inspects that everything is cleaned up. Tom walks up to stand beside her.

'Come away with me,' he tells her while taking her hand, 'After we graduate.'

Hermione looks up at him. He smiles sincerely down at her and she smiles back.

'No.'

xxx

**AN: Cliffhanger! Anyways haha this is a déjà vu, because remember the other chapter when he's like 'be mine' and she's like 'no.' Anyways next chapter will be the last since it'll be the epilogue :D**

**Man, the story is still sick and twisted, I mean Tom turns Gregory into a replacement for the dead Amy and Hermione makes no attempt to stop him. I'm starting to think Hermione lacks a sense of right and wrong. As well, she doesn't seem too upset that Amy is dead, or maybe she's surpressing it. Well whatever, at least Tom didn't kill anyone. BTW the next chapter should reveal what happens to everyone.**

**Hahahaha no one except Amy dies, I'm evil. Thumbs up to MisheardLyrics ;)**

**Thank you all my reviewers! I should do that list of who reviewed this story next chapter. Quite a long list.**

**Aww I'll miss you guys, one more chapter to go!**

**Submit a review or experience pain, everlasting pain :D**

**HH**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimers!**

**THIS IS THE EDITED VERSION OF THE LAST CHAPTER**

**AN: It's the beginning of the end; Author note at bottom incredibly long, fair warning.**

**Anonymous replies:**

**know-it-all: **Draco, ah yes good old boy. New Amy ... no comment. Anyways find out the outcomes in this epilogue! (yes this is the final chapter) T_T Anyways I'll probably add another review reply to you on this same chapter (dedicating one chapter to isn't my thing)

Response to your review for this chapter: Yes yes yes! Thanks, I mean wow, one month is all it took. Yeah, somehow in seven years Tom ended up being the Minister of Magic (so that's the title) and Draco adopts children (think of it like Brad Pitt). Yeah and the Goyle/Amy person is in the mental ward lol Thank you for reviewing each chapter! So kind, I'm missing you and others, aw

**party girl4: **You said it ;) Anyways if you review to this reply I'll most likely update this chapter with an author reply - be aware!

Okay so response to your review for this chapter: It's sort of sweet, but still yucky :D

**HUGE THANKS TO**:

bluesnowpetal; CenturyArchive, oyster3; dulcemaria413; If My Heart Could Beat; MiraSeverusSirius Black; Thesistersblack4998; MisheardLyrics; hateme101; nikkixprincess; BlondeGinger711; CrazysRPeople2; PROCRASTINATOR TOMORROW; The-tall-girl-in-green; darkwinterrose; LyraDragonflyy; cottonwool; klgaliza; LauRawrCait; Nero Basterdino; Nerdman3000; WaffleRabbit; Grolet; Neversaid-I-madesense; Raspberry92; SadieKaneNico39; VampyreSaphire; Waterpixi; Curse Weaver; marmia days; xMusicGurlx; AlariBlack; riddle1rave; daminianjali; maddi carolann; Raven-Thea; know-it-all; party girl4; EveryonesWorstNight; R-Jam; Katie; Literature-angel; LoveNotes333; r.a.b. shoulda lived

_Thanks for reading, and please I do hope you enjoyed this! (Hope no one is forgotten)_

xxx

Chapter Thirteen: Epilogue

'Well, for someone as meticulous as yourself, you are definitely late,' Hermione tsks.

'I'm fashionably late, love,' Tom smirks and gives her a peck on the lips before sitting down across from her. An overly eager waitress comes along - showing off way too much cleavage and grinning from ear to ear with calculating eyes - Tom simply orders black coffee. He gives the waitress a curt dismissal and she drags herself back to the counter to make his coffee.

'If you call keep me waiting, I don't think I can handle being with you,' Hermione answers, then shouts, 'HEY!'

Tom took her french vanilla coffee and too a long sip. He gave the cup back to her and smirks lazily. The waitress automatically comes back and hands Tom his coffee, while attempting to strike up a conversation:

'Hey, I recognize you, stranger-'

'Well let's head off,' Tom interrupts, standing to go hold open the door for Hermione to walk through. 'This café lacks certain class to it.'

The waitress stands at the table dumbstruck and Hermione tries not to laugh for that would be inpolite.

'Let's head to the park,' Tom said as they rounded a corner.

'If you call the park classy,' Hermione says and they walk onwards.

Tom keeps directing her a few glances until she sends him an amused look and strikes up a conversation:

'Did you read _The Quibbler_ recently?' Hermione asked Tom.

'You mean the rival to _The Daily Prophet _that actually tells the truth? I haven't received my issue for today, yet,' Tom says and he starts whistling while taking one of Hermione's hands in his own. She smiles and looks at him.

'Well you know when we where in our last year at Hogwarts, right?'

'You mean seven years ago?' Tom raises and eyebrow and continues walking with one hand in his pocket and the other holding Hermione's. The newly awakened-spring-winds blow around them - most of the snow melted. It is around March.

'Well remember how you transformed Gregory Goyle into Amy? I know you remember, quite that smug look. You see-' She starts laughing as the thoughts cross her mind.

'Well?' Tom nudges her with a flirty smirk and she elbows him in the ribs causing him to grunt.

'Currently he/she is registered in St. Mungo's for repeated abnormal tendencies. According to my inside information, ''Ema Amy Leslie Malfoy'' is suffering from an identity disassociative disorder - having flashing memories of being the missing Gregory Goyle. I went to pay him or her a visit and she screamed...' by now Hermione is chuckling then uses _legilimens _to show him:

_'Amy?' Hermione asks, walking into the white room and holding a boquet of colorful flowers. She sees a lone figure on the bed, there is almost nothing in the clean white room. 'Your hair, I see you died it black.'_

_'I'm NOT a Black! I'm an elite Malfoy,' fake Amy snaps. She turns to glare at Hermione, those blue eyes aren't as bright as the original Amy. 'YOU!'_

_Amy hops off the bed, sticking up the middle finger which in America is an insult, 'FUCK YOU! DAMN YOU FUCKING BITCH! I Know you'Re hErE to SteAL mY DRakie-pOO!'_

_Hermione calmly approaches and places the boquet in a vase she conjured from a button on her shirt. She places the flowers in the vase, mumbling _aguamenti _to fill the vase with water._

_Amy never tears her eyes from Hermione._

_'Pity,' Hermione turns to Amy and continues talking, 'Tom returned my memory when he _imperio-_ed me. I remember that you hated me with a passion-'_

_'I HATE YOU FUCKING TARD!' Amy screams but makes no move to harm Hermione. 'DIE YOU FUCKING CUNT!'_

_Hermione smirks._

_'Where's your sophistication, Greg?'_

_Amy's eyes shift from pure uncensored hate into confusion into disorientation. She looks down at her hands, trembling with uncertainty._

_'These aren't my hands,' she whispers. 'I'm not thin or bony, I'm not delicate... no no NO NO NO!' _

_Hermione slowly strolls out the door as Healers come in to strap an insane Amy who starts shaking her hands violently as if trying to rid something off._

Hermione breaks the _legilimen _and continues talking to Tom, 'I think your memory modifying skills is starting to waver.'

'Nonsense, it must be the food triggering his memories of being a pig!' Tom smirks as they near the gates to the park, 'As you know Blaise Zabini is still a crossdressing-Russian-prostitue. Nott and other traitorous Slythereins are bloody Griffindor-like,' Hermione and Tom are laughing hysterically, 'And well Malfoy, he's a reformed man.'

Hermione stops walking and so does Tom. She looks up at him, smiling and scrutinizing:

'Now that I think about it, what did you do to Malfoy?' Hermione interrogates. Tom smiles more to himself, but answers sincerely.

'I removed his bad character, he's worse than a Griffindor, OUCH. You didn't have to smack my arm. Anyways now he is obsessed with doing missionary work overseas and contributing to world peace...' Tom trails off and closes his eyes.

_I never removed his feelings for you and I know he'll forever long for his lost love._

By now Hermione's eyes are wide - she only knows what Tom told her.

'That's so... wow. Why couldn't you do that to every traitorous Slytherein?' Hermione asks, Tom shrugs. They resume their walk.

'Draco is destined for great things, but I can't have him in my way. Besides, Hogwarts needs generations of Slythereins. Do you care to elaborate further on the ''Amy'' case?'

'She or he is locked up in St. Mungo's. Her or his husband claiming ''Amy'' to be insane and unstable... strangely this was recently; after Draco adopted seven kids (one for each year) from all around the world. I wonder who will raise them?'

Tom shakes his head, smiling, 'Astoria Greengrass - the family friend of the Malfoys. I made her become a nun, and naturally good with children.'

'You're so cruel,' Hermione says while sitting on a nearby bench that faces the river. They both know the real Astoria is cold-hearted.

'Say,' Tom stands in front of her, 'I love you.'

He leans forward, his face near hers. He's calm and she looks unaffected except for her rapid breathing.

'Say it,' he whispers across her lips.

'No,' Hermione murmers with a cheeky grin and playfully pushes him. He pouts.

'That's your favorite word!' He gracefully sits down beside her. She turns to him.

'I'm still unsatisfied,' Hermione continues, 'I know you pulled some strings in the ministry to get Ron fired.'

'Who?' Tom asks looking innocent. Hermione pokes him in the chest.

'Ronald Billius Weasley,' she pokes with each syllable.

'Ah, the red-haired weasel,' Tom smirks, 'You know, he did the usual misdeeds: the classic embezzlement, treachery, and other offenses.'

'I see you abuse your authority mister Tom Riddle: Minister of Magic,' Hermione says, her lips forming a thin line. Tom shakes his head with a grim expression.

'He did commit more than those little crimes. There's so much solid evidence pointing against him and he has already confessed to them. Not only is he fired, he's in Azkaban for all these charges including...'

Tom's face darkens.

'You don't want to know,' he told her. Hermione becomes persistant.

'Tell me,' she commands. He shakes his head.

'Tell me,' she pleads.

'Look, a bird-'

'Tom!' Hermione says in her exasperated voice, 'What happened? Upon what other charges?'

Tom's face looks like cold fury and he is utterly dark and somber.

'First degree murder, against his late wife, Lavendar Weasley. As well as severe abuse of both wife and child - his child is seven and doesn't even speak or respond to anything. At least Draco is adopting the poor child - funny that the moment I told Draco about the Weasley kid and his predicament, he doesn't blink when he asked me to approve of his adoption.'

Hermione smiles, 'I saw an article about Draco adopting a local abused child. That was some months ago, though, and in the pictures the child looks fine - he has a huge smile amongst his ''siblings.'''

Then her face darkens to match Tom's, 'Wow, I mean shouldn't Ron receive a dementor's kiss?'

'He already has,' Tom says, 'But he remains locked up in the tower.'

He stares at Hermione. She blushes, 'Is there something on my face?'

His face, if possible, darkens some more, 'She could've been you.'

He means Lavendar.

'But she's not,' Hermione smiles kindly, leans forward and kiss him briefly before pulling back, 'I think I'm lucky to have a ''soul mate'' like you who found me.'

'We have no soul,' Tom deadpans. Hermione laughs. They stay seated, side by side, enjoying the view of little buds poking out from the snow. Hermione looks up and laughs loudly.

'What's wrong?' Tom asks and looks up with her.

'We're sitting underneath another Everlasting Tree,' she points out, 'Where you confessed your love to me, and where you told me the secrets you haboured - who we are. Now,' she looks at him earnestly, 'Do you have something you wanted to ask me? I am a busy woman, after all. I am a professional Healer aiming to run St. Mungo's.'

'Bizzare coincidence,' Tom remarks casually while plucking a flower, turning it black, and putting it into Hermione's hair.

'Three times is a sign, a pattern if you will,' Hermione tilts her head, 'Don't you have something important to say that will accelerate our relationship?'

Tom chuckles, muttering something about woman and their intuition. He gets off the bench and goes down onto one knee while taking her hand. The park is deserted as it is a work day and because there's still hints of snow laying around from winter.

'Hermione Jean Granger,' he takes out a small velvet box and opens it. Hermione smiles at him triumphantly. 'Be mine, marry me.'

'You're supposed to ask,' she whispers to him with a playful smile. He grins and kisses her hand, slipping the gold ring onto her ring finger.

'Marry me?' He says, admiring the wedding band on her finger. 'Don't say no, we're under an Everlasting Tree and I'm convinced it's blessed.'

'Yes,' Hermione says breathlessly. Tom rises to his feet and looks down at her; she's sitting on the park bench with a huge grin.

'Yes...?' Tom leans forward with a chesire grin.

'I'll marry you, my Tom Marvelo Riddle!'

His lips touch hers and they share a heated passionate kiss until he breaks it to kiss along her jawline to her ear.

'Mrs. Hermione Riddle,' Tom whispers seductively, 'I've finally caught you - you're so cruel - making me wait seven years to marry you. Now say-'

'I love you,' she whispers and turns her head to kiss him.

END

xxx

**AN: The end of the beginning. Anyways thank you too all those that read this fanfic! I'm totally happy it's over and yes I will respond to your reviews afterwards! Anyways I hope this epilogue covers everything that happened, and sorry if anyone is offended (I made Blaise a crossdressing Russian prostitute just for comedic purposes, not meant to insult or hurt anybody! Honest! I can change it.)**

**Future projects ideas (considering since some of you are curious):**

Actually I've been thinking about doing an incest smut about Hugo and Rose Weasley (I'm on my twisted romance streak): where Hugo - who is the absolute perfect little brother who is good at everything having all the best genes from Hermione and Ron- has other intentions in mind, willing to seduce his naive older sister, Rose, who he manipulates into doing... sexual favours. Really, he's the 'bad guy' and she's the 'good girl.' Love rival = Scorpius Malfoy. (It's been a while since I've written smut and a lot of mangas and fanfics are inspiring this incest idea.) SO it'd be a forbidden love which is passionate and intense and extremely dark - I'm not kidding, probably eviler than Draco from my other fics.

Other idea, a Hermione and Blaise coupling. Something serious where Hermione's boyfriend, Ron died in the war. Sometime later she sleeps with Blaise. After their one night stand, he can't stop thinking about her because she is real and he can have conversations with her that aren't shallow or frivolous. But the past and other peers are an obstacle in their relationship - she truly loves Ron and Blaise faces his personal insecurities. Although this would be a huge project and I would most likely drop it. (Inspiration, shoujo mangas heehee).

Other idea, a cute smuty dramione where Hermione ends up tutoring students from her year who scored failing marks in the previous year. Her class conisists of Harry, Ron, Theodore, Blaise, and Draco. Blaise is basically the 'fairy godmother' with his eccentric inventions to get Ron to notice Hermione. Although the plan always backfires and Draco is the one who ends up noticing Hermione. Blaise becomes the love rival here (Friend into love, although she obviously chooses bad boy alpha male Draco. This is an excuse for one of those 'student council' romance things except the heroine is an afterschool tutor. Also would be a reverse harem).

Man, I love my love rivals! Anyways I will probably be off starting a new fic due to the cost of babysitting - goodness kids crave attention and it'd be awkward typing smut while they read over your shoulder. lol. I'll probably find some spare time, though, if I try hard enough.

**I'm leaning towards the incest idea - I mean it's so wrong it's interesting and it challenges the imagination, plus it'd be more 'original' because there isn't a lot of a Hugo/Rose incest relationship on this site. And I'm actually thinking of making a plot so it'd be more worth it. My other fics were more sudden impulses...**

**Thanks you guys! I hope you can read my other fanfics! :D**

**HH**


End file.
